


Pink vs. Punk (Bows and Beanies Sequel)

by heyjayyay



Series: Bows and Beanies [2]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Camren - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Smut, bows & beanies, bows and beanies, pink & punk, pink and punk, pink vs punk, pink vs. punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjayyay/pseuds/heyjayyay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing timeline of the Bow and the Beanie, the Princess and the Punk.</p><p>Camren AU with TONS of fluff and now with smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pink vs. Punk - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stay in touch!  
> Amazon Author: https://www.amazon.com/-/e/B07BB6DFXN  
> Goodreads: https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/17449889.Jessica_Yeh  
> Facebook: facebook.com/JessicaYehWrites/  
> 

**Pink vs. Punk – Chapter 1**

_Punk_

When she was seventeen, she got a car. It had been a few months since the skater had passed her driver’s test and she was absolutely itching for her first taste of freedom. Her parents, after a lot of careful deliberation, agreed to let her get a car, granted that she’d help pay for her own insurance.

 “Whatcha thinking, Camz?” The punk asked her girlfriend, giving her hand a quick squeeze. It was a late Friday night and the two best friends were out driving under the Miami stars. They had just finished up at the skatepark and had decided to prolong going home though they were still going to continue with their sleepover traditions, as they had every weekend. The skater sat with one hand on the wheel, the other pulled into the princess’s lap as she gently ran her thumb along their laced fingers, Ed Sheeran’s U.N.I. playing quietly.

“Nothing really.” She shrugged, playing with the window controls, tapping it, though the window had already reached its lowest point. “Just things.”

“Well, if it’s just things.” The older girl teased sarcastically. “No need to get me worried or anything.”

“No, no.” the pink bow shook her head. “It’s nothing like that. I was just thinking about you and I.”

The brunette quirked an eyebrow, her left thumb drumming the steering wheel. “Care to share?”

“Well, you and I are completely different.” The younger Latina began.

“Pink and punk…” the tomboy nodded urging the girl to go on.

“But we get along perfectly,” her girlfriend continued. “for the most part anyway.”

“We do.” She agreed, her eyes not leaving the road in front of them.

“It just got me thinking.” The brown-eyed girl said. “We shouldn’t work, but we do. So maybe we’re not that different after all.”

“No, trust me.” The punk laughed. “We’re different.”

Her girlfriend frowned. Though she wasn’t looking at her, the skater could sense her girlfriend’s hesitance. “In a good way.” She clarified shooting her a quick smirk before returning her eyes to the road.

“Think about it.” The punk smiled. “Spell pink.”

“Umm…” the princess was a bit confused by the random command but obliged anyway. “P-I-N-K.”

The green-eyed girl nodded. “Now spell punk.”

“P-U-N-K.” the shorter girl spelled out. “Lolo, I don’t get where you’re going with this…” she whined, causing her girlfriend to chuckle in response.

“They’re practically the same.” She explained. “But what’s the difference.” She paused, letting it sink in.

“U and I.” the princess finally whispered, amazed at her girlfriend’s ability to think so profoundly.

“When did you get so smart?”

“I’ve always been this smart.” She winked causing the younger girl to blush.

“Don’t get cocky with me.” The dark-haired Latina scolded, slapping her girlfriend’s arm playfully.

“Oww. I think I’m in an abusive relationship.” The beanied girl teased.

“You are not.” The younger girl rolled her eyes light-heartedly.

“Fine.” The punk huffed. “I’m not. But it still hurt.”

“Want me to kiss it better?” The brown-eyed girl asked, a small smirk playing upon her lips.

“Yes.” The beanied girl admitted shamelessly.

“Too bad.” The younger girl stuck her tongue out.

\---

_Pink_

When she was sixteen, she got a job. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a part time job at the Bath and Body Works at the mall. The princess had always liked the store with its bright, girly vibe and wonderful scents. If she were to work anywhere, why not work at a place where you actually leave work smelling better than when you came in?

The little Latina tapped her foot from behind the cash register, humming mindlessly to the music playing in the small store. Business was running slow this evening and she only had fifteen minutes left of her shift before she could leave. On top of that, her stomach was slowly starting to drive her mad. She was starving!

She was brought out of her daze when the CSL, Customer Sales Leader, spoke into her headset.

_“Camila, there’s a girl at the front of the store. Ask her if you can help her with anything. She doesn’t look like a frequent shopper.”_

_“Got it.”_

She sighed, rounding the corner, eyes widening when she recognized the dark green beanie. Her punkish girlfriend looked so out of place in the girly store, but oh so cute at the same time. She cleared her throat before approaching in as professional of a tone as she could muster without cracking a grin.

“Hello miss, how are you today? Is there anything I can help you find?”

“Actually” the skater played along, surveying the shelves full of body care products, taking a random bottle off the display, bringing it to her nose. “You can. I’m looking for my girlfriend. She’s a little bit shorter than me, gorgeous brown-eyes, and a beautiful smile. In fact, she looks a little bit like you.”

“Hmm.” The princess straightened out her pink apron. “I don’t know. I can check in the back for you though. There might be some extra girlfriends in storage.” She teased, unable to suppress her giggles. The beanied girl laughed along with her at this point, not-so-subtly brushing her hand against her girlfriend’s as she placed the bottle back on the shelf in front of them.

‘What are you actually doing here?” the younger girl asked.

“I came to visit you.” The green-eyed girl smiled, holding up her car keys, rattling them a bit for effect. “Plus, I missed you.” She grinned cheekily, causing her girlfriend’s face to flush a deep pink. Making the princess blush was her favorite thing to do, after all. “Plus, I know your shift ends soon and I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner at the food court. My treat.”  

“You’re the best!” the princess squealed, unable to contain her excitement, pulling the taller girl into a hug.

 _“Camila?”_ the CSL spoke into her headset, causing the younger girl to jump away suddenly. _Shoot_.

 _“Umm, yeah?”_ She stuttered out into the mic, afraid she would get in trouble for being unprofessional. Surprisingly, that was not the case.

_“Go ahead and clock out early. I can handle it from here.”_

She turned to see the older woman smiling at her. She nodded, undoing her apron and detaching her mic and headset.

“I’ll be back in a few. I just need to put these away.” She said, turning her attention back to her best friend.

“Alright, don’t run off with one of those girlfriends you have back in storage” the punk winked.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” She called over her shoulder as she made her way back to the Employees Only door.


	2. Pink vs. Punk – Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she was seventeen, people found out about them.  
> When she was eighteen, she prepared herself for college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @heyjayyay  
> Tumblr: heyjayyay.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: @heyjayyay

**Pink vs. Punk – Chapter 2**

_Pink_

When she was seventeen, people found out about them. They had kept their relationship relatively private up until that point. It had stayed hidden from everyone around them, even their parents. If she were to be honest with herself, it was a miracle that they had made it this long. But at this point it was nearly impossible. It was a simple mistake, nothing major, but it was enough to out them.  The thought had scared her. They hadn’t really discussed coming out publicly, the two finding that they enjoyed the private moments hidden away in their intimately small, but comfortable treehouse.

Dialing her best friend’s number she immediately burst into tears when hearing the husky “hello” on the other end.

“Camz, what’s wrong?” the beanied girl asked, clearly alarmed. Making her way to her bedroom window, she threw open the curtains and looked across the dark yard to her girlfriend’s window. Her heart broke as she saw her girlfriend staring back at her, eyes puffy and red.

“They know.” She sniffed, now pacing back and forth.

“What?” the skater asked, clearly not following. “Camz, calm down.” She pleaded. “Who knows?”

“My parents.” She cried harder, despite her girlfriend’s effort to calm her. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry Lauren.” The punk winced at her girlfriend’s use of her full name. “Please don’t hate me. I didn’t mean to.”

“Why would I hate you, Camz?” The punk asked, completely taken aback. “I could never hate you. And why are you calling me Lauren?”

“Well, you’re mad at me, aren’t you?” the younger Latina hiccupped.

“What?” Her eyes widened. “Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because it’s not a secret anymore.” The bowed girl whimpered.

“Camz,” The skater sighed. “Come outside.”

Not bothering to hang up, the skater kept the call going, watching her girlfriend turn out her lights. When she could no longer see what was happening through her window, she made her way downstairs and into the backyard, listening through the phone to the sound of her girlfriend sniffling.

The punk got to the princess’s back porch at lightning speed. The minute the door opened, she hung up, wrapping her arms protectively around her girlfriend’s waist.

“Camz,” she hushed, lightly combing her hand through her girlfriend’s dark locks. “Listen to me, I’m not mad.” The taller girl promised, kissing the shorter on the forehead. She slowly led them to the tire swing and lifted her girlfriend up onto it. She then got on her knees to meet her girlfriend’s downcast gaze, emerald eyes giving her a reassuring look.

“I never told anyone because I never thought it was anyone else’s business but ours.” The punk continued. “I never meant to make you feel that we should hide this” she gestured between the two before placed both hands on her girlfriend’s thighs, slowly stroking her soft, tan skin with her thumbs.

The younger girl reached out, placing her hands on top of the skater’s, pulling her up to a standing position before burying her face into her girlfriend’s chest, relaxing a bit at her words. After a few more minutes of being held in her warm embrace, the princess’s breathing had returned to normal.

The green-eyed girl gave a gentle smile and the princess nodded in understanding. The two climbed silently up to the treehouse, the skater bringing out a few blanket sand pillows from the trunk in the corner, settling herself against the wall before patting the space in front of her. The bowed girl climbed into her lap, sitting sideways with her head resting on the tomboy’s shoulder.

“Now,” the beanied girl said, titling her girlfriend’s chin up allowing her to peck a soft kiss on the shorter girl’s nose. “What happened?”

“Sofi came into my room and started bugging me.” The girly girl began recounting what had happened, holding her hand up in need of more physical comfort which the skater immediately abided, lacing her fingers between the younger girl’s smaller ones. She gave an encouraging squeeze. “I tried to get her to leave and we ended up arguing.”

The punk nodded, urging her to continue. “Well, she ended up taking my phone from my desk and running away.” The princess explained. “I was just glad that she was gone so I didn’t really follow her or watch what she was doing. She somehow unlocked my phone and ended up pressing a bunch of buttons. I really should have gone after her because she must have done something because one of the pictures on my phone ended up getting texted to my mom.”

“What picture?” The skater’s eyes widened in embarrassment. Granted, the two had done anything inappropriate, the idea of someone else’s eyes seeing any of their intimate pictures was a bit nerve-wracking.

“Umm, the one from the skate park a few nights ago.” The princess blushed, bringing up the picture on her phone.

The punk looked down at the image in her lap. It was late at night and the two were sitting across from each other on the princess’s longboard, a streetlight illuminating them from above. The younger girl’s legs were on either side of the taller girl’s waist, practically straddling her. The beanied girl was leaning in, hands resting easily on the smaller girl’s thighs. The princess had one arm wrapped tightly around her girlfriend’s neck, hand in her hair, the other arm outstretched to hold the phone out. Both girls had their eyes closed, their lips pressed together. When the picture was taken, a small smile could be seen playing on each of their lips.

“Oh.” The skater smirked. “To be fair, I think we look cute.” She teased, another reassurance that she didn’t mind that they were no longer a secret. “What did your mom think?”

“Umm,” the bowed girl paused, now looking down to trace figure eights on her girlfriend’s palm. “Actually, she didn’t really seem that surprised.”

“And your dad?” the skater asked, balling her hand up to catch her girlfriend’s index finger before releasing it, letting her continue with what she was doing before.

“Well, when my mom showed him the picture he just started laughing,” The princess shrugged. “So I guess that’s good.”

“Well, it sounds to me like you got yourself all worked up for nothing.” The older girl smiled, tapping her girlfriend on the nose.

“I guess.” The younger girl scrunched it up in response.

“You know what I think,” The brunette mused. “I think you just used this whole thing to get me alone.” She wiggled her eyebrows teasingly.

“That is not true!” The younger Latina pouted, pushing out her lower lip and crossing her arms across her chest. Her sulking mood from before had quickly dissipated due to her girlfriend’s playfulness.

“Isn’t it though?” she smirked, sticking her tongue out with a wink. The princess sat up, turning her head, trying to bite back the smile that was threatening to appear on her face.

“Give in, Camz.” The punk leaned forward, whispering in the smaller Latina’s ear. And she did. Tilting her head, her lips automatically found their way to the beanied girl’s. The taller girl readjusted herself and slid slowly down the wall, cushioning the two in the mess of pillows and blankets, their lips never parting.

Her soft lips moved in sync against her girlfriend’s, gently and patiently. The princess pressed herself closer to the warmth of the punk’s, who immediately placed her hands on the smaller girl’s waist. When they finally broke apart, the younger girl’s brown eyes were lively again.

“Stay the night?” she requested.

“Don’t I always?” the green-eyed girl smiled, reconnecting their lips.

\---

_Punk_

When she was eighteen, she prepared herself for college. Despite her busy schedule, the punk wanted to make the most of the time they had left together and the princess felt the same.

She invited her girlfriend to every softball game and the bowed girl always cheered the loudest.  At night, they would do homework together in their treehouse whenever her girlfriend got off from work. Sometimes, she would be so exhausted that she would pass out in the middle of typing up a paper. The skater would simply chuckle, removing the laptop from under her girlfriend’s hands, and finishing the paper herself. On the weekends, the two would spend Saturday morning cuddling before returning to their respective residences to shower and change only to reunite in the afternoon, the skater studying for SATs or filling out college applications while the princess sat loyally by her side, a book in one hand, the other playing with the skaters hair as she softly hummed their favorite songs.

But no matter what they were doing, inevitable seemed to be floating above them, getting heavier as time went on. This was her last year of high school, and in a few months she would be going off the college almost five hours away. Initially, the two had bickered over where the skater was going to apply. The younger Latina insisted that she attend at a place that offered the most opportunities but the green-eyed girl had argued that it was too far and that she wanted to go somewhere closer so that they could still see each other.

“But UF is everything you’ve ever wanted.” The younger girl argued. The skater had driven them to the local post office to drop off the stack of large 8x11 envelopes to be sent out all over Florida.

“Gainsville is like five hours from here.” She threw her hands in the air, exasperatedly. “Besides, the only thing I want is you.” The punk huffed.

“Stop being cheesy.” The darker haired girl scolded. “I need you to be serious about this, Lolo. This is your future.” She lectured.

“I just want you to be a part of it too.” The skater defended.

“And I’ll always be a part of it, you know that.” She assured with a gentle smile. “Please, Lo, if I weren’t in the picture, where would you want to go?”

The punk was silent for a long time. “UF” she sighed.

“Then it’s settled.” The princess said, snatching the last envelope from the older girl’s grasp, dropping it into the blue mailbox.

“Camz! No!” She reached out but it was too late. The application was now somewhere in the USPS mailbox and there was no way she was going to be able to get it back. “Why did you do that?”

“Because I care about you.” She said sadly, lacing their hands together.

\---  
The night before she had to leave for school was hard. The skater attempted to look cheerful but the reality of it all was setting in all too quickly. The two best friends sat on the loveseat while the punk’s mother and siblings sat on the couch as they all watched television, waiting for her father to return.

 

The rustle of keys few minutes later drew everyone’s attention to the door. “Look, Laur!” her father said, holding up a rather large package. “Abuelo sent you something.”

“Go on, Lolo” the younger girl urged, giving the skater a gentle push. The older girl gratefully took the package and placed it on the coffee table, everyone gathering around curiously as she picked at the packing tape, pulling apart the cardboard flaps.

Inside was an assortment of gear with the University of Florida logo on it.

“This is beautiful.” Her mother awed, picking up a mug.

She peered in, sorting through the contents of the box. There was a pair of sweatpants, three t-shirts, a baseball cap, and two hoodies. The skater held one up to her chest, measuring it for size.

“What do you think, Camz?” She asked, turning to her girlfriend.

 “Mine.” The younger Latina laughed, grabbing the UF hoodie from her girlfriend’s hands before running off.

The punk shrugged, before sprinting off after her, watching in amusement as she tossed the sweatshirt over her head, wiggling into it. The younger girl skid to a stop, trying to open the backdoor, unable to do so fast enough. The beanie girl smiled before speeding toward her girlfriend, hugging the smaller girl from behind. She brought her lips to ghost the shell of her girlfriend’s ear before whispering. “Mine.”

The dark haired girl spun around and smiled. “Always.”

\---  
The next morning was even more difficult than the night before, the two unable to let go of the others’ hand except to shower and eat, even then, they still maintained some type of physical contact under the table. Breakfast was quiet and ended much too quickly. Before she knew it, the car was packed and everyone had gathered outside to see her off.

Her mother was crying, a camera in hand and attempt to film, with shaky hands, their daughter’s goodbye. She said goodbye to her family while girlfriend had momentarily run back to her house, cutting through the backyard that now held so many memories for the two.

When the younger girl returned she brought out a small plush giraffe from behind her back. _Puppy_. The bright floral pink was now faded from years of loving, the stuffing in his neck clumped together from many nights of cuddling and occasional tears, causing him to permanently tilt his head to the left.

“I…” the younger girl’s voice cracked. “I want you to have him.”

“Camz,” the punk felt her eyes begin to sting, her own voice faltering. “I can’t…” She pushed the plush back towards her girlfriend.

“Please, Lolo” The smaller girl begged, her voice cracking. “I want you to have him. To remind you of me.”

“Everything reminds me of you.” She said honestly, a lone tear escaping from her eye, trailing down her cheek.

“Cheesy.” The princess smiled, giggling despite the fact that her own tears were now spilling over her eyelids.

The punk brought her hand up to her girlfriend’s cheek, brushing away the tears, the action causing them to cascade even more quickly down her face.

“Shh, Camz.” She hushed, taking the giraffe from her girlfriend before pulling her close. “It’ll be okay.” She tried to solace, making her voice as confident as possible. The younger girl buried her face in the older girl’s hair, inhaling her scent one last time.

“U and I” the skater promised, reaching one hand atop her head to remove her beanie. She pulled back slightly to fit it snugly on the shorter girl’s head, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Always.” She held out a pinkie. The princess sniffled back her tears, linking their pinkies together.

“Always.” She repeated. Watery green-eyes met brown ones in a final, desperate kiss as salty tears mixed on their lips. The smaller girl clung desperately to her neck and the skater’s arms looped just as tightly around her waist.

The skater brushed her knuckles across her girlfriend’s cheek, placing a bittersweet, chaste kiss upon the girl’s lips before climbing into the front seat.

“I love you.” She mouthed from the window as the car pulled out of the driveway.

“I love you more.” The princess mouthed back, as she waved goodbye.


	3. Pink vs. Punk – Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she was eighteen, she went to visit colleges.   
> When she was nineteen, she went to prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @heyjayyay  
> Tumblr: heyjayyay.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: @heyjayyay

**Pink vs. Punk – Chapter 3**

_Pink_

When she was eighteen, she went to visit colleges.

Like all prospective students, after receiving her acceptance letters from various colleges across Florida, the princesa and her parents spent multiple weekends visiting potential campuses to get a feel for what they could offer the young adult.

Their last stop was the most anticipated. The Cabellos had arranged for their youngest daughter to stay with the Jauregui’s for the weekend while they took their eldest daughter to the place that currently held her heart. After checking into the hotel on a warm Friday afternoon, they quickly dropped her off in front of the punk’s dorm building and promised to meet her bright and early the next morning for the campus tour.

 _I’M HERE! I CANT WITA TO SEE YOUUUUUu!!!!_ She texted excitedly, not bothering to correct the typos. She had taken extra effort that morning to dress in a pastel lavender skater skirt, and paired it with a white collared, sleeveless shirt. Her hair was thrown up in a high ponytail, tied with a signature pink bow. It swished from side to side as her head bobbed to the music playing through her headphones on the long car ride to campus.

The green-eyed college student was leaning against the side of the building when she had arrived, one foot against the wall, another planted firmly on the ground. When sound of tires on the gravel caught her attention, she hastily, and semi-dangerously sprinted into the parking lot, opening the car door for the younger girl to climb out of the back seat, grabbing her overnight bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

“Hey you.” Her girlfriend smiled when her parents had driven off. The younger Latina couldn’t control the tears that immediately welled up in her eyes at the sound of the skater’s voice. On instinct, she threw her arms around her best friend, enjoying the overwhelming feeling of holding her girlfriend after months of being apart. Even though they talked daily, nothing could compare to the feeling of being held by those warm arms. Burying her nose into the taller girl’s shoulder, she inhaled deeply, refamiliarizing herself with her favorite scent in the world.

“I’ve missed you so much.” She whispered, tilting her head up to kiss the older girl’s neck.

“I’ve missed you so much more.” The skater husked, squeezing the girl’s small frame tightly to her, one thumb gently caressing circles on her back.

Unfortunately, their intimate moment was interrupted by the skater’s ringtone and the two reluctantly broke apart as she watched her girlfriend reach into her back pocket.

“Yes, mother?” the punk rolled her eyes as she place the phone to her ear. “How may I be of assistance?” she asked sarcastically and the princess stifled a giggle, twirling the bottom of her ponytail around her index finger as she tried to resist eavesdropping. Her girlfriend continued her conversation but slipped one arm around her waist, wedging the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she continued to make eye contact with the brown-eyed girl.

“I know. She just got here.” She huffed, reaching up with her free hand to play with the younger girl’s hair, taking the end of the ponytail and brushing it to the smaller girl’s cheek. The princess squirmed, trying to wiggle away from the ticklish sensation.

“Yes, mother… I know, mother…. Yes…. Uh huh… Yup.... Thank you for making me aware of this very common knowledge, mother…” The punk continued responding with short replies.

“Yes, thank you, mother... Ok... Yes... I know... Yes.... Yes... Oh my god, _MOM! Yes, already!_ ” She groaned and the shorter girl burst into a fit of laughter.

“Bye.” Her girlfriend impatiently cut off. “Bye. Bye. _Ok_. _Bye!_ ” Finally the call ended and she slipped her phone back into her pocket.

“My mom says hi.” The green-eyed girl said flatly which only caused the princess to laugh even harder.

“Shut up.” The punk half whined, half grumbled when the bowed girl had finally caught her breath. The princess simply cupped her face, placing a soft kiss of those lips she had missed so much. The older girl sighed as they pulled away, unsatisfied.

“Come back.” She pouted. The high schooler smiled, instantly reconnecting their lips again as their tongues grazed over each other in a passionate, longing kiss. Distance really does make the heart grow fonder she thought.

“I always do.” The younger girl panted when they finally broke apart.

“Cheesy.” The skater smirked, rubbing her nose against her girlfriend’s causing the younger girl to scrunch it up as she pretended to try and bite the taller girl’s nose.

“Come on! I wanna show you my dorm.” The punk said, lacing their fingers before giving the younger girl’s hand a squeeze. She had missed the warmth of the Latina’s hand in her own.

They made their way to the skater’s room on the sixth floor and the taller girl took a moment to untangle their hands to retrieve her room key that was looped around the hair tie that she had around her wrist.

“So, this is it.” The green-eyed girl gestured exaggeratedly at the compact room. “Home sweet home.” She jested before plopping down on the bed.

Chocolate orbs surveyed the dormitory, taking in the various posters and photos along the wall. Her eyes settled on the plush giraffe that was tucked under the blanket, resting next to the skater’s pillow and she smiled fondly knowing that her girlfriend kept it by her bedside, despite how uncharacteristic it was of the punk to sleep with a stuffed animal.

Her girlfriend had taken her bag and placed it on the bed when a voice called outside the door.

“Knock knock! Everybody descent?”

“Shut up, Alexa!” The punk shouted lounging back onto her bed. The shorter girl stood frozen in place as the door to the dorm swung open revealing a gorgeous brunette with long, tanned legs and cascading silky hair.

“Camz,” her girlfriend addressed, waving at the girl in the doorway. “This is Alexa, the idiot roommate I told you about.”

“Rude.” The taller girl rolled her eyes, holding an outstretched hand as she approached the younger girl. The bowed girl shook it timidly.

“Hi.” The roommate smiled warmly. “Nice to finally meet you. I don’t know how you tolerate her. She’s a pain in the ass.” the girl teased.

“Takes one to know one.” The punk shot back sticking her tongue out. The taller girl immediately returned the gesture, accompanying it with the middle finger before returning her attention back to the bowed girl.

“Anyway, Camila, there’s a party that I and a bunch of girls on the floor are going to tonight. Lauren never comes out with us, but I was hoping you could help me convince her to?” the brunette wiggled her eyebrows.

“Do not use my girlfriend against me, A.” The green-eyed girl warned. “I’m not going to that frat party.” She rolled her eyes.

“It could be fun.” The princess contemplated.

“Really?” The beanied girl quirked an eyebrow. “You want to go?”

“Sure.” She nodded.

“Great! I’m gonna go tell the girls!” the tallest girl clapped, quickly skipping out.

“She’s crazy, but she’s cool.” Her girlfriend laughed once they were alone again. “I promise.”

“She’s really pretty too.” The brown-eyed girl nodded. “She was a model, right?” The younger girl recalled her roommate mentioning the small bit of information during one of their many Skype sessions. Her eyes landed on one of the picture frames on her girlfriend’s roommate’s side of the dorm. It was a professional shot of the tall brunette in a bikini, a shear piece of fabric draped lazily over her shoulders as she looked straight at the camera, biting her lip slightly.

The princess let out a sigh.

“Karla Cabello, am I sensing a bit of jealousy?” her girlfriend smirked.

“No.” she shot back a bit too quickly, biting her lip in hopes of controlling herself from another defensive outburst.

“Camz,” The older girl sat up, pulling her girlfriend to stand in between her legs before taking her smaller hands in her own. “I only have eyes for you.” She assured, running her thumbs over the tanned knuckles. “Always have, always will.”

Alleviated by the sincerity in her girlfriend’s voice, the princess leaned down to connect their lips, eventually climbing on top of the skater, straddling her lap as the kiss grew more and more heated. The punk’s hands were lightly roaming over her sides, cautiously dipping underneath her shirt, squeezing lightly, eliciting a gasp from the younger girl. The punk smiled into the kiss as their tongues began battling. The princess’s heart was pounding when she heard the older girl underneath her let out a moan.

“Ahem.” The clearing of a throat caused the two to shoot apart. The punk readjusted her beanie quickly and the princess bit her lip, blushing furiously.

“Don’t stop on my account.” The model laughed, leaning against the doorway. “I forgot to ask if Camila had anything to wear to go out tonight.” She said, eyeing the duffel bag that had fallen to the floor during their heated makeout session.

“Can’t I just go in this?” She gestured to her slightly frumpled outfit.

“Of course you can.” Her girlfriend assured.

“She could.” The roommate agreed, walking over to her side of the room, throwing open the closet and ruffling through its contents before pulling out a short black dress. “Or she could go in this.” She hinted. The princess felt her girlfriend tense beside her. She looked over to catch the skater swallow hard.

“Umm…” the punk blushed. “You can go in whatever you’d like.”

The model noted her roommate’s flushed appearance and smirked. “I’ll just leave this here.” She said, placing the dress on her bed. “You can decide later tonight.”

The princess nodded. “Thanks, Alexa.”

\---  
She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t the slightest bit intimidated by the campus on a Friday night, especially frat row. Bulky boys with cut off tanks doing keg stands, girls falling in their heels, completely unaware of their skirts riding up as they sloppily stumbled down the street.

Watching the struggles made her grateful that she had decided against wearing Alexa’s attire, though she must admit, the model looked beautiful in her own outfit, carrying herself effortlessly whereas the younger girl knew she would have probably tripped in those stilettos by now. But she was much more comfortable in her purple skirt and simple ponytail. Her girlfriend didn’t feel the need to get very dressed up either, but she had allowed the princess to waterfall braid her hair and switched her t-shirt for a cargo jacket and Doc Marten’s.

She and her girlfriend followed the taller girl up the stairs to a large, bustling building with three funky looking letters hanging above the doorway. They appeared to resemble the letters S, A, and E, but the princess couldn’t be sure. When the door opened, a strong jawed boy broke into a smile.

“Alexa!” He welcomed. “Good to see you again.” He greeted, counting the number of girls in the group, noting that there were two more than the usual group of girls from the floor. “I see you brought friends.” He acknowledged eyeing the skater and her girlfriend that hid slightly behind her with her hand clasped tightly to her own.

“Lauren and Camila.” The model introduced before adding, “Both, taken.”

“Shame.” The host shrugged. “Beer’s in the freezer. Jungle juice on the counter.” The taller girl nodded and stepped inside.

The punk gave a thankful glance at her roommate, leading her girlfriend inside as they followed the girl to the kitchen. The model seemed to know everyone and the princess simply watched as she weaved from person to person, exchanging hugs and kisses on the cheek as she progressed through the house. Slowly, the group of friends they had arrived with began to break off heading in various directions.

Finally arriving in the kitchen, her nostrils were overwhelmed by the smell of pot and alcohol. The movies always made it seem like frat parties would be fun with glitter wars, glow sticks, and a bumping bass. Instead, her eyes widened at the sight of girls being pushed against walls as their dates ravished their necks greedily, grasping at any skin they could find, there were boys ripping their shirts off as they danced on tables, and just madness in general.

“Welcome to college.” Her girlfriend joked, sensing her alarm. “This is why I don’t go to these things.” The skater said, giving her roommate a light jab in the side.

“Well your girlfriend has never been. Humor her for a sec, won’tcha?” The model rolled her eyes playfully before handing them both a can of beer. The punk shrugged, popping the tab and taking a swig of the liquid.

The princess did the same, cringing at the taste. Her girlfriend gave a sympathetic smile, removing the drink from her tan hands. “It’s not for everyone.” She said, placing it on the top of the fridge then grabbing a red solo cup from the stack on the counter and emptying some of the orange liquid from the dispenser next to it.

“Try this.” She held the cup out. The princess took a small sip, realizing that it was much more pleasant than the first drink.

“Better?” The skater asked. The high schooler nodded, taking several larger gulps. “Whoa! Slow down, Camz.” The skater warned, placing a fair skinned hand over her own, lowering the cup from her lips. “Jungle juice hits you hard.”

The two stayed in the kitchen, catching up with each other as they waited for the model to finish mingling with some friends by the beer pong table.

 “Let’s get this party started!” Her girlfriend’s roommate shouted, raising her beer in the air before heading off towards the mosh pit of sweaty bodies grinding together in an area that was meant to be a “dance floor.”

“Stay close.” The punk leaned in, whispering in her ear as the two followed the remaining group of friends to the floor.

Her girlfriend was right. The jungle juice was definitely doing something to her because she felt as though she was floating, slightly dizzy.

“Lolo…” The princess giggled.

“Yeah, Camz?” the brunette pulled her close as a group of boys moved to stand awkwardly by her and her roommate as the model began to moving her hips from side to side.

“I feel funny.” She whispered in the punk’s ear.

“That’s the alcohol.” The skater laughed back. “Come on, dance with me.” Her green eyes mused, cautiously eyeing the boys that were obviously trying to pull some moves with her innocent girlfriend.

The bowed girl was slightly confused when her girlfriend spun her around, pulling her by the waist to press her back to her soft front before guiding her hips to sway in time with hers. The princess was hit with a wave of heat as her heart started racing feeling the proximity of their bodies moving in such a sensual way. She couldn’t help but let out a soft moan when she felt the taller girl lightly kiss the back of her shoulder, trailing up her neck. The group that had gathered soon realized that they didn’t stand a chance and moved away to find their next victim.

Once they were gone the punk sighed, pulling away. “Sorry about that” She apologized. “I didn’t like the way they were looking at you.” She defended.

The princess simply smiled, tucking a fallen stray hair behind her girlfriend’s ear, nuzzling her nose against her own and placing a quick kiss on her soft, red lips.

“We can leave if you want.” The princess offered.

“You sure?” The skater asked. “This is your first college experience. I don’t want you to be bored.”

“Nothing’s boring when I’m with you.” She assured. The punk nodded in acknowledgement, taking her words to heart.

“Let’s get out of here then.” She said. The two quickly sought out the model and gave her a heads up that they were going to leave, making sure that she had a group of girls from the floor to walk home with. The skater then laced their fingers together, leading them back to the dorm.

The walk seemed dauntingly far compared to when they had left, but her girlfriend has explained that was just the alcohol, her arm wrapped protectively around her waist as they went. When they finally arrived at the dorm, the skater unlocked the door and allowed her girlfriend to sleepily throw herself onto the bed, kicking off her flats lazily. The punk simply chuckled, helping her out of her clothes until she was just in her bra and underwear.

“Come on Camz, bed time.” She ushered, unzipping her girlfriend’s duffel and pulling out a tank top and shorts. The princess shook her head stubbornly, crawling under the punk’s blankets, grabbing Puppy and pulling the plush giraffe close to her chest.

The green-eyed girl sighed in defeat, not bothering to argue with a tipsy girlfriend. “Fine.” She huffed, changing out of her own outfit into more comfortable sleeping attire. “I’ll be back.” She said, grabbing her shower caddy and making her way to the communal bathroom.

When she had come back, her girlfriend was splayed out, completely occupying all of the small bed space. Setting the caddy in the corner, the skater flipped off the lights and felt her way back to her side of the room.

“Scoot over, Camz.” She whispered. The princess shook her head, not bothering to open her eyes, one hand searching blindly for her girlfriend’s hand. Once she had found it, she gave a rough tug, causing the older girl to stumble forward, landing on top of her.

“Really, Camz?” the punk laughed. Through the moonlit window the skater detected the smallest hint of a smile on her girlfriend’s face. She leaned forward, connecting their lips with a light peck. The younger girl shuffled under her and the skater rolled off, as the princess lifted the covers, allowing her to crawl in. Once she had settled beside her, the brown-eyed girl cuddled up to the taller girl, nuzzling her head into the space under the skater’s neck. The punk relaxed, kissing the girl atop her head as her eyes fluttered shut.

The two awoke in a mess of tangled limbs. The blankets had bunched at the foot of the bed in their sleep, the punk’s hand was now on her girlfriend’s bare midriff, and the princess’s leg was wedged between her own.

“Well hello there.” Her roommate teased, sitting across from the pair with her laptop open. The skater immediately shot up, grabbing the covers and pulling them up over her girlfriend’s exposed body, the sudden movement causing the younger girl to stir, slowly rubbing her eyes as she let out a small yawn.

“Looks like someone had a good night.” The model continued. The princess slowly opened one eye, surveying her surroundings, noting that her girlfriend was now sitting up next to her. She wiggled slightly, burying her head into the older girl’s lap. The skater hummed, carefully taking the ponytail out of her girlfriend’s hair from the night before, setting the bow aside, and running her fingers through the girl’s dark, tussled hair.

“We didn’t do anything. “The green-eyed girl defended before turning her attention to the girl in her lap. “Come on, Camz. We’ve got to meet your parents.” She cooed.

“Five more minutes.” The younger girl whined, sticking out her lower lip knowing that she had won the argument.

“Fine.” The punk obliged, unable to say no to her girlfriend’s adorable appearance.

\---

When she was 19, she went to prom.

_Punk_

She had successfully dodged going to her own senior prom, not wanting to be a girly girl for even one second. Her mother had thrown an absolute fit at the time, but soon got over it with graduation soon approaching quickly after.

The punk honestly thought she was done with dresses, but of course, her girlfriend had her wrapped around her finger and she found herself again trying on dresses with none other than her mother, the last person on the planet that she wanted to be doing this with.

“That looks lovely too, Laur.” Clara smiled. The skater rolled her eyes at the woman.

“You said that about all of them.” She groaned. “Can you just tell me which one to get?” She huffed, removing her beanie, running a frustrated hand through her hair, before grumpily replacing the cap back on her head with a rough tug.

“Honey, get the one that you like. I know Camila will love whatever one you pick.” She offered.

“I don’t like _any_ of them.” She grumbled. “I don’t like _dresses_.” She bemoaned.

“Sweetheart,” her mother began but she wasn’t having it. Her patience was simply wearing thin.

“Fine. This one. Let’s go.” She finalized, practically tearing off the silver fabric, grateful to return to the comfort of her street clothes.

\---

The weekend of the prom, the skater took a bus home after class, arriving late in the evening. After a quick meal with her family, she crossed the nostalgic backyard to into her girlfriend’s, knocking lightly on the back door.

She was practically tackled into a hug as the younger girl peppered kisses on her left cheek. When she had made certain that she had kissed every inch of skin, she moved to treat the skater’s right cheek in the same manner before crashing her lips into her own in an exaggerated “mwah!”

“I missed you too.” The skater laughed, tapping the shorter girl on the nose.

“Thank you for agreeing to do this.” The bowed girl said gratefully. “I know how much you hate these kinds of things.”

“You’re worth it.” The punk winked causing her girlfriend to blush lightly.

“Cheesy.” Was her only means retaliation.

“You love it.” The skater smiled, nudging her girlfriend playfully.

“Maybe.” She grinned back, connecting their lips once again.

\---

The next day, the two girls untangled themselves from each other’s warmth, descending the rope ladder and returning to their respective residence to prepare for the prom.  The skater, with the aid of her roommate that she had resorted to texting almost every five minutes, finally managed to pull herself together, balancing surprisingly well in the tall, high heels that matched her silver and black dress.

 _Ready?_ Her phone buzzed.

 _Ready._ She quickly typed back, as she slid open her back door, gazing anxiously across the lawn. The sight in front of her made her breath catch in her throat.

The younger Latina was standing on her back porch in a beautiful pink dress with a matching sequined bow in her hair. The punk’s jaw dropped as her green eyes seemed to stay in a mesmerized trance, completely fixated on her girlfriend’s beautiful figure, arms crossed at her hands as she blushed bashfully under the older girl’s gaze.

Her neighbor’s back door slid open, finally drawing the two out of their transfixion.

“Chancho! Leggo!” A tall girl dressed in a teal dress reprimanded. “Everyone’s already started taking pictures and I…” her voice trailed off as she noticed just what exactly her friend was staring at. “Hey Lauren.” The Tongan waved.

The skater took a deep breath, crossing the lawn over to stand next to her girlfriend, greeting the diva. “Good to see you again, Dinah.” She gave a small nod, still recovering from the shock of the bowed girl’s appearance.

“Come on, you two lovebirds. You’re going to miss pictures.” The tanned girl laughed, pulling the two girlfriends inside by the wrist. They joined a small group of a few others; her girlfriend’s friends and their dates as they assembled themselves into pairs.

“You look stunning.” The skater whispered in her girlfriend’s ear as they watched the diva and her boyfriend do various poses while their parents snapped away on their cameras.

“No, _you_ do.” Her girlfriend reciprocated immediately, a look of adoration dancing in her chocolate orbs.

“No, _you_.” Green eyes sparkled in a matching look of adoration causing the princess to blush slightly, scrunching her nose up in habit.

“ _You_.” The younger girl insisted, giving a soft nudge to the taller girl’s arm.

“Fine, you and I both do.” The skater settled, pulling her girlfriend to her to place a tender kiss upon her lips, careful not to smear either of their lipstick. “Speaking of,” she grinned impishly. “I have something for you.” She said, removing her hands from around the small of her girlfriend’s back. “I know that traditionally, you’re supposed to get each other corsages, but I thought these would last longer.” The punk smiled softly, removing a silver bracelet from her wrist, holding it between her two hands so that the younger girl could rest her wrist above it as she clasped it together.

“U and I” she read, tears welling up in her eyes as she read the engraving. The skater nodded, holding out her own wrist to show the bracelet on her own wrist that was engraved with the same message. “You and I” she repeated. “Always.”

“Forever.” The younger girl whispered, tiptoeing to wrap her arms around the punk’s neck. “Thank you.” She breathed into the older girl’s hair, inhaling slowly to take second to appreciate their intimate moment.

“Ugh! I’m going to get diabetes!” a voice interrupted and the two broke apart to see the Togan smiling mischievously at her phone.

“DINAH!” The bow yelped in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, girl!” The Polynesian assured with a light hearted giggle. “You look cute. I’ll send em to you.” She winked before grasping the football player’s bicep. “Come on, Siope. Let’s give these two some privacy.”

The two weren’t really allowed much private time though because once the couple had left, they were pushed forward as flashes went off and various parents cooed over their dresses. They took a few pictures until the princess grew restless, bouncing on her heels and the punk simply grew irritable. The cameras finally retired for the evening and the group hurried out into the limo and headed off toward the prom.

\---

The dance wasn’t as bad as the punk thought it would be. She actually had fun, most likely due to the pleasant company that she was in.

As the evening died down, the two decided it would be best to skip out of the diva’s after party, justifying it with the excuse that they wanted to spend their last few hours together before the skater had to leave to go back to campus the next morning.

The two girls ritually climbed the rickety ladder as they had done hundreds of nights before, which was a slightly more difficult task that night considering they were too caught up in one another to bother changing out of their dresses and heels. They were now settled in a mess of pillows and blankets that were filled with the comforting scent of summer nights and a mix of the two girls and the memories of the times they’ve spent together in the safe haven.

The princess had her head resting on the skater’s chest, serenely listened to the older girl’s heart beating in her ear as she watched her stomach rise and fall slightly as she breathed.

“What’s on your mind, Camz?” The skater husked, kissing the younger girl’s hair. The princess looked up to meet her emerald eyes.

“Just thinking about you.” She grinned cheekily, puckering her lips as her eyes fluttered shut.

“Dork.” The skater chuckled, giving the girl a short peck on her soft, pink lips. The princess eagerly reciprocated, readjusting herself to lie more directly against the skater, one hand reaching up to tangle in the girl’s brown locks. The punk smiled into the kiss, her eyes closing to allow her senses to focus on the moment.

She whimpered slightly as the younger girl gave a light tug. “Camz,” she gasped, completely overwhelmed before reconnecting their lips again, letting her tongue run over the younger girl’s bottom lip. The smaller girl parted her lips immediately allowing the girl access as their tongues danced together.

“God, Lo.” The princess’s chest was heaving. The pupils in her chocolate doe eyes were blown and the sight made the skater’s head spin as their lips collided once more. Her hands took hold of her girlfriend’s waist, running up and down the smaller girl’s sides. She could feel the younger girl shudder under her touch.

The darker haired Latina pulled her lips away, moving to attend to the punk’s neck, placing open mouthed kisses on the girl’s milky skin, sucking and nipping playfully.

At this point, her heart was racing and she felt her body react as though she were being set on fire, feeling her girlfriend’s lips travel up her jawline to her ear.

“I love you.” She breathed, nibbling lightly on her earlobe causing the skater to buck her hips involuntarily.

“I love you,” she panted, throwing one leg over the younger girl, flipping their positions. “I love you so much.” She whispered, the warmth of her breath hitting her girlfriend’s lips as they again connected their mouths in a slow, tender kiss.

“Make love to me.” the princess sighed. The punk nodded, carefully reaching behind the smaller girl’s back to unzip her dress, helping her wiggle out of the fabric. Her green-eyes traced every inch of the girl’s tan, exposed skin. Noticing that her girlfriend seemed a bit self-conscious, she gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek for reassurance.

“You are perfect.”  She said before twisting her arm behind her to unzip her own gown, pulling it off and discarding it to the side along with her girlfriend’s pink dress. Her pulse spiked once again when she realized the extreme significance of what was to come. Pulling her girlfriend towards her, allowing her to press herself to the soft skin, she straddled the younger girl and began kissing her shoulder, across her collar bone, and down the valley between her breasts.

“Can I?” She asked. The princess gave a shy nod and the punk carefully unclasped her girlfriend’s bra, sliding the straps down the smaller girl’s smooth arms before removing the piece completely. She kissed the top of each breast before moving back up to the girl’s face, hands cupping her cheeks while her green-eyes met hers in an intimate gaze. The bowed girl seemed to relax, leaning up to kiss the girl square on the lips, her arms linking around the skater’s back, undoing the clasp.

She sat up, allowing the fabric to fall as well before leaning down to rub her nose against her girlfriend’s, both girls letting out a gasp at the feeling of their bare skin pressed so closely together, chest against chest, hearts pounding rapidly. Slowly working up the courage, the skater began to palm the princess’s right breast, causing the younger girl to whimper, grasping at the blankets by her side.

“Lo…” she exhaled, her own hands now trailing down the older girl’s stomach, nails ghosting over the toned abs. The punk groaned in response, feeling a surge of heat shoot through her center. Her girlfriend pressed a knee against her warm core, and the older girl jumped in surprise before allowing herself to be completely taken by the sensation of pressure rubbing against her most intimate area.

The green-eyed girl switched her attention to the girl’s left breast, treating it with the same amount of love and care as her lips enveloped her stiff right nipple.

“Oh. My. God.” The younger girl froze, her eyes screwing shut. The skater then began kissing down the girl’s chest, slowly leaving a trail of tender kisses down her stomach, stopping right above her lacey pastel underwear.

“Are you sure?” The punk asked once again. After this, there was no going back.

“Positive.” The princess panted. The brunette smiled, placing a kiss above the hem of the fabric, linking to fingers underneath before pulling them down, admiring her girlfriend’s completely naked form.

“Stop staring.” The younger girl blushed, trying to cover herself with her hands, but the older girl gently tugged them away, interlacing their fingers instead and pinning their hands by the princess’s head as she moved to kiss her forehead, nose, both cheeks, and finally her pouty lips.

The skater kissed her until she felt comfortable, her muscles relaxing. She then discarded the final piece of clothing that was left between then, returning to straddle the shorter girl underneath her as their wet heat pressed flush against one another, both girls letting out a moan.

The brown eyed girl wrapped her arms around the punk, crashing her lips desperately to hers as the older began rocking her hips, rubbing their centers together in a slow, intimate rhythm. Her breathing gradually grew more labored as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through their bodies.

“Lo,” the smaller girl breathed. “I think I’m…” her back arched as her body began trembling, tensing and keening upwardly as her eyes closed and jaw parted slightly. She let out a whine, nails grasping desperately at the punk’s back, the action causing her to reach her peak seconds later as her body grew rigid, finally collapsing beside the princess’s spent body.

Their eyes met as the two came down from their high, trying to catch their breath.

“I just…” the princess sighed. “Wow, I just love you.” She said, unable to find the words to express just how much she meant it.

“Back atcha.” The skater returned. “A million times more.” She smiled sleepily, her eyes beginning to droop from exhaustion. She pulled the younger girl to her chest, until their noses touched, arms slung lazily around naked waists, pulling a blanket over their bodies and falling asleep to the familiar sound of her girlfriend’s breathing.

 

 


	4. Pink vs. Punk – Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she was 19, her heart stopped.   
> When she was 20, she declared her major focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @heyjayyay  
> Tumblr: heyjayyay.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: @heyjayyay

**Pink vs. Punk – Chapter 4**

_Pink_

When she was 19, her heart stopped.

It was the perfect school for her, aside from the distance.  There were a lot of tears involved when she had finally accepted the offer, happy tears, sad tears, tears from laughter, tears from relief.

She had always thought she was going to follow in her girlfriend’s footsteps and go to UF as well, but the punk had given her a bit of tough love, insisting that she attend the school that was most fit for her, not their relationship.

“Everything’s going to change.” The bowed girl sighed, resting her head on the punk’s chest. The taller girl stretched out her arm so that their fingers could meet, habitually interlacing between once another. Tan, pale, pink, punk.

“It is.” Her girlfriend agreed, running her thumb along the side of her smaller one.

She felt her eyes watering, fighting hard to keep the tears from spilling over.

“Hey…” her girlfriend cooed, sensing the change in her demeanor. “Camz, listen to me.” The punk tilted the princess’s chin with her free hand, their eyes meeting in an affectionate hold. “Just because we’re not going to the same college doesn’t mean I’m going to just forget about you.” She assured, wiping the tears with the pads of her thumb.

“I know, I just…” The princess paused, attempting to find the right words while steadying her breathing. “I just don’t know how I’m going to survive without you.”

“We’ve already been separated before.” Her girlfriend pointed out.

“Yeah, but that was already hard and it was only a five hour drive.” She sniffled. “This is a five hour _flight_.”

“We’ll get through this.” The punk promised, kissing the side of her head as she combed through the younger girl’s long, dark locks. “Look,” She pointed a finger out of the treehouse window at the night sky. “What do you see?”

“A billion night lights in some alien’s room far away.” She joked, referring the fable her girlfriend had told her when they were younger.

“The same sky and the same stars.” The punk gave her hand a squeeze. “No matter how far away, we’ll always be under the same sky.” She promised.

“So cheesy.” The princess laughed but was thankful for her girlfriend’s reassuring words.

\---

Something didn’t feel right when she had returned to UCLA after Christmas break. The first month was alright. But the second month, things started to feel weird. Her heart started aching and something in the pit of her stomach was churning.

She was distant, and not just because of the 3000 miles between them. The punk had insisted that everything was fine and it was just a bit of stress due to exam time. The princess, wanting to do something for her girlfriend, decided to send the green-eyed girl a care package with a CD that she made. It would be the perfect thing to ease her stress and double as a Valentine’s Day gift.

She removed the CD from the tray, grabbing a Sharpie and titling it: _The Story of Us._

When the package was complete, she opened up her notebook, flipping it to a clear page and began writing.

_Lolo,_

_I hope you’re not too stressed about your midterms. Please make sure you get some sleep and find time to relax. Take your skateboard and ride around campus, maybe? Take care of yourself, okay? Especially since I can’t be there to. I miss you and I love you._

_U and I, C+L=4Ever_

_-Camz_

_Ps. I sent along a CD of songs that made me think of you. I know it’s not Paramore or Fall Out Boy, but I highlighted the important part of the songs. I don’t know when you’ll get this, but either way, Happy Valentine’s Day._

She folded up the note she had written and tucked it into the front of the CD case.

_Tracklist:_

_Friend – Kaitlyn_

_“I like to hang with you, talk about whatever we talk about. I don’t care where we go, want we do, who you know, what you wear, or if your hair is blue or purple or pink. You don’t have to be cool, don’t have to be start, don’t need to know anything all the time. It’s alright if you’re a little bit out of it. I don’ care, I just wanna be your friend.”_

_When we first met, I was absolutely fascinated by you and your beanie. I didn’t understand why you always wore it when there were things like bows that you could’ve been wearing instead. But I grew used to it and learned to adore it. I learned to adore you. We were (are) complete opposites but I didn’t care. I just wanted to be your friend._

_All About You – McFly_

_“Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew. So I told you with a smile ‘It’s all about you.’ Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too, said ‘You make my life worthwhile, it’s all about you.’”_

_Soon enough you were my best friend, as well as my whole world. We did everything together. We shared every experience with one another. We shared a treehouse, crayons, secrets… and though we didn’t know it at the time, we shared so much more._

_Anytime You Need a Friend – Beu Sisters_

_“When you’re sad, when you’re feeling low, when you’re hurt and don’t know where to go. Think of me. There I’ll be. Anytime you need a friend.”_

_We had our ups and downs and got into small petty fights from time to time, but you never walked away. You never gave up. We always worked it out. You always had my back and stood up for me. When I needed you, when it came down to it, you were always there for me. And I hope you know that I’ll always be there for you too._

_Together – Kina Grannis_

_“Hour by hour we passed the time. We watched a motion picture in the sky. You were the clouds and I was the moon. You and me together, together, together is all we need.”_

_Friday night sleepover traditions. Self-explanatory. :)_

_Speechless – The Veronicas_

_“You stole my heart before I could say no. Falling head over heels, thought I knew how it feels. But with you it’s like the first day of my life.”_

_Suddenly I started to see you as more than just a friend. The little things you’d do, the way you’d smile at me, the feeling of your hand in mind… It made my heart race and I didn’t understand why. I always knew you were special to me. It wasn’t until later that I realized just how special._

_Crush – David Archuleta_

_“Do you ever think, when you’re all alone, all that we could be? Where this thing could go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do?”_

_And then one day, it hit me. I was absolutely in love with you and it scared me. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. So I tried to hide it, something inside of me wondered if you maybe felt the same way I did. I really hoped so._

_Two Hands – Chew Lips_

_“What are you waiting for? What are you wait…. Only starting. Take it all in. Two hands open, both minds hoping.”_

_There was one moment in particular that I remember when we had a pillow fight in the treehouse after you got back from the 8 th grade dance with Keaton. Your lips were so close to mine and I could hardly breathe. I wanted it to happen so badly. I think you did too._

_Kiss Me – Ed Sheeran_

_“Settle down with me. Cover me up. Cuddle me in. Lie down with me and hold me in your arms. And your heart’s against my chest.”_

_And then it did happen. You let me kiss you and even though you were crying, I remember how beautiful and perfect you looked to me. I was afraid that after the kiss, you wouldn’t want to be friends with me anymore. I was afraid that things would get awkward, but they didn’t. Everything fell into place._

_She Is Love – Parachute_

_“They call her love, love, love, love, love. She is love, and she is all I need.”_

_I really don’t know what I’d do without you. I just love you._

_Favorite Girl – The Icarus Account_

_“Florida’s not so cold, but distance just gets old. Hey maybe we can stay. Maybe we can lay like this forever. Don’t you know she is my favorite girl? I want to run away for days with her.”_

_When you went off to college, I was so happy and proud of you, but I missed you. So much. And I still do. I miss you now. I miss when you would say cheesy things. I miss how your hair smells like shampoo and the wind. I miss the way the sun sparkles in your eyes. And even though I get to see you on Skype and hear your voice through the phone, it’s never the same, never enough. I still miss you. Because you are my favorite person and I just can’t get enough of you._

_Hummingbird – Nevershoutnever!_

_“I like you. Girl you don’t got nothing to prove to me. I know that times have been rough for the both of us. But I’ll pray for a change. You see this world has lots to offer but in time it will go dark and if this love is what we see it is, I’m sure we will go far. And with a girl as sweet as you, there’s not much else I can do but fall for you. “_

_I know that the distance is really hard but I know that we can make it. U and I, remember? Maybe I’m paranoid, but I feel like you’re giving up. Please don’t give up. I need you._

Somehow in the midst of her writing, she had involuntarily voiced her greatest fear; that they were falling apart. A week later, the punk received the package, sending her a short thank you text. She never addressed the CD though.

\---

“I’m really sorry, Camz.” The skater apologized. “But I have to get up early for class tomorrow.” It was the night before the princess’s birthday; the first one they would have to be separated for. Worst of all, with the three hour time difference, her girlfriend couldn’t even stay awake to celebrate with her, even if it was just through the internet.

“It’s ok.” The younger girl sighed.

“Are you at least going to go out with your roommate or do something fun this weekend?” The skater tried, hoping that the mention of more celebratory discussion would help the princess’s mood.

The bowed girl simply shrugged. “Get some rest, Lolo.”

“I’ll Skype you tomorrow, alright?” She offered.

The princess nodded sullenly.

“When do you get out of class?” her girlfriend asked, looking down at what the princess assumed was her phone. She watched her green eyes move back and forth, obviously reading a text.

“My last class ends at two.” She responded. “I should be back at my dorm by 2:30 at the latest, so…” She paused to do the math “5:30 your time.”

“Perfect.” The skater nodded distantly, her attention still on her phone. “We’ll talk then.”

“Ok.” The younger girl sighed, a wave of sadness falling over her as she watched her girlfriend on the screen. “Who are you texting?” She inquired, her heart aching at the smile that was elicited on the green-eyed girl’s face from whatever the message said.

“No one.” The punk shrugged, suddenly aloof. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

“Sure.” The bowed girl gave shortly. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Camz.” She waved. “I love you.” Her girlfriend added.

“Yeah.” The bowed girl returned with a half-smile. “I love you too.” 

\---

Her birthday was going slowly. Her roommate, Marielle, had class before her and was gone by the time she woke up. She had been checking her phone all day but had received no communication from her girlfriend. Her heart sank. She sat in all of her classes completely distracted. When she was done for the day, she trudged back to her dorm room defeated.

Swiping her access card into the building, she rode the elevator up to her floor, with the hope of at least being able to celebrate with her roommate who she knew had finished with class an hour before her. Unfortunately when she unlocked the door, she was greeted with an empty dorm room. She texted her girlfriend asking if she wanted to Skype but again received no answer. Her heart broke as she felt her eyes begin to tear up hopelessly.

She dropped her bag on the floor with a sigh, taking few breaths to steady herself before stepping carefully over a mess of shoes and clothes that had accumulated on her side of the room as she approached the mini-fridge. She had wanted to get a bottle of water but was met with an unexpected surprise. Her roommate had left her a cupcake with a note.

_Karla,_

_Went to meet up with a friend who’s visiting for the weekend. Will be back ASAP. We can all go out for b-day dinner._

_-Mar_

She glanced at the clock her desk. 2:23 pm. As if on cue, she heard chatter from outside the doorway and the sound of her roommate’s voice muffled on the other side of the door.

The princess went to open it, saving her roommate the stress of having to find her keys and unlock it. When she did, her eyes widened and her heart stopped.

“Hey, Karla.” Her roommate grinned impishly. “Meet my friend, Lauren.” She gestured to the green-eyed girl. “She flew all the way from Florida to come visit. I hope it’s alright that she stays for the weekend.”

“W-what the?” The brown-eyed girl stuttered. “H-how? What?” She questioned with her jaw completely slack.

“Hey, Camz.” The punk husked. “Happy birthday.” She smiled brightly at her girlfriend’s flustered state. “What? No hug?” She teased, opening her arms for the younger girl.

 Even in her state of complete and utter shock, there was one thing her body subconsciously always knew how to do. She launched herself into the taller girl’s arms, as the green-eyed girl stumbled back, trying to regain her balance. Her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her waist comfortably gripping her so that she could spin the birthday girl around before placing her back on the ground with a kiss on the forehead.

“I don’t…” She began, completely bewildered. “You… you’re in California?” She gasped, still unable to process the fact that this was her girlfriend standing in front of her, in the flesh. Her girlfriend, who should be 3000 miles away at UF skateboarding somewhere around campus but instead was here, in her dorm room, wearing the slyest grin.

 “I’m sorry for being so MIA.” The punk apologized. “You looked so upset yesterday when I was texting Marielle.” She added, referring to the princess’s defeated expression during their video chat. “I got a part time job to pay for the plane ticket and I couldn’t tell you about it because I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“I thought you were going to break up with me!” She gave her girlfriend a small smack on the arm.

“Oww!” The older girl whined playfully, both girls knowing full well that it didn’t actually hurt.

“Lauren Michelle, don’t ever do that again!” The bowed girl scolded, grinning from ear to ear.

“Sorry, Camz.” Her girlfriend apologized again with a small chuckle. “Forgive me?” She requested, tilted her chin up with her index finger so that their eyes met. “Please?”

And then her lips were on hers, melding perfectly as she felt herself smiling into the kiss.

“I still can’t believe you’re here.” She breathed, when they had pulled apart, foreheads now resting gently against each other.

“Believe it.” Her girlfriend smirked, rubbing their noses together. “Because for the next 48 hours, I’ll be here.” She said, pointing to the ground. “And for all the times after that, I’ll be here.” She promised, lifting her hand to point to the younger girl’s chest, tapping her finger over where the princess’s heart was. She felt her heart swell.

“Alright you two,” a clearing of a throat brought the two out of their moment. She had completely forgotten that her roommate had been there with them, watching the entire scene play out. “We’ve got things planned.” Marielle smiled, taking the punk’s duffel bag from her shoulder and placing it on the princess’s bed. “You guys can do, whatever it is you two do” she gestured between the girlfriends “ _after_ I get some food in my stomach. I’m starving.”

 The princess smiled gratefully, lacing her fingers in between the skater’s. They spent the afternoon on the pier, riding rides and enjoying the warm sand and feeling of the sea salt air in their hair before returning back to Westwood for dinner reservations that her girlfriend had booked with the help of her roommate.

It was wonderful and relaxing. She sat listening to her girlfriend explain how she had booked a flight with what she had received for Christmas and the money she earned from working in one of the dining halls at UF. She had recalled her mentioning Marielle’s name once or twice. The punk messaged her roommate then, going through her girlfriend’s Facebook friends and the two had been working together for the last three months to make sure everything went as planned.

 The punk had skipped her classes on Friday so that she could take a flight that morning, jumping into a quick description of how she had to set three alarms just to make sure she would get up before dawn, but then admitting that she couldn’t sleep because she had been too excited.

She was able to witness the sunrise over the clouds on her flight over, arriving at LAX that afternoon. In the five hours in the air, she had managed to sleep a bit but still not much due to the anticipation of seeing her girlfriend’s face. From there she took a bus to Westwood, downtown from campus. Marielle had met her at the bus stop and confirmed that her roommate was absolutely oblivious to everything that was going on. They spent the afternoon making dinner reservations and sightseeing until the princess got out of class.

After dinner, her roommate left to go back to the dorm to retrieve her things. She had planned it out with some of her friends to spend the weekend in their dorm so that the two girls could have the room to themselves for the few days, allowing them to revel in each other’s intimate company.

Pink and punk returned later that night after getting dessert at the infamous ice cream shop downtown.

“I’m so full.” She groaned, rubbing her stomach exaggeratedly. “My stomach is going to kill me.” The two were now cuddling on the princess’s bed, the CD that she had sent her girlfriend playing from her laptop.

“You know, I could kiss it better.” The skater mused, cocking an eyebrow jokingly.

“Do it.” The princess challenged playfully.

Her girlfriend readjusted, sitting up to straddle the younger Latina’s frame as she gently pushed her shirt up so that her abdomen was now exposed to the cool air. She placed her hands on either side of her waist, delicately running them up and down soothingly before bending down to kiss the warm skin, causing her stomach muscles to flex at the sensation.

“Lo,” she sighed. Her girlfriend hummed, not bothering to look up as she continued to pepper kisses on her abdomen, circling around her belly button.

“Lolo” She cooed, cupping the skater’s cheeks in her hands to bring her up to face, connecting their lips.

“I’ve got to give you your birthday present.” Her girlfriend panted as their lips separated. The princess shook her head.

“You being here is the greatest gift I could ask for.” She said earnestly, her eyes meeting green, hoping to convey her thoughts genuinely.

The punk grinned, brushing back a strand of hair out of her girlfriend’s eyes. “Cheesy.” She chuckled, leaning down to kiss the younger girl’s forehead.

The birthday girl beamed proudly, not bothering to deny the accusation. Best birthday ever.

\---

_Punk_

When she was 20, she declared her major focus.

Her mother had called her every day approaching the deadline, badgering her with the question of whether she had finally decided on what she wanted to major in. Her father had assured her that it wasn’t a big deal, that a major didn’t amount to the same thing as intelligence. It was just a word, an area of concentration. It was the skills that she gained that mattered more, not the GPA or classes she took.

The skater groaned, pressing the ignore button as her phone screen lit up. _Home._ It wasn’t that she didn’t know what she wanted to do. She was just afraid that one day she would regret it. Twenty years old was too early to decide on what she wanted for the rest of her life.

“Do you ever wonder if you made the right choice?” The bowed girl asked, munching on a bowl of chips as she Skyped her girlfriend from her dorm room.

“What do you mean?” The beanied girl asked, shifting slightly in her wooden desk chair. She knew that her girlfriend wasn’t referencing her choice in major selection, but it ironically fit the context of their conversation.

“Well, you’ve never been with anyone else” The princess observed. “And I’ve never been with anyone else either...”

“I have no doubts about how I feel about you.” The punk cut off with confidence. Even though she couldn’t decide on what her area of focus would be academically, she was positive about what her area of focus was in her personal life; the girl smiling at her on the laptop screen in front of her, her best friend, her girlfriend.

“But how do you _know?_ ” The younger girl pressed curiously.

“I just do.” The skater shrugged. “Are you saying we should date other people?”

“I’m not saying that,” the princess shook her head. “I’m just worried that one day you might meet someone else and realize that you could have better.”

“But I already have the best.” The punk smirked. “And if I do, which I won’t” she tagged on, not really considering the possibility of something like that ever occurring, “I wouldn’t regret it because of everything we’ve been through. You’ve given me so much. It would be an experience that shaped me that I will never forget.” She declared.

“So go declare your major.” The princess smiled, relating the previous statement to the thought that had been buzzing in the back of her mind for the last few weeks. “Even if you realize you want something else, it won’t be a regret.” She encouraged.

“Thanks, Camz.” The punk said gratefully.

The princess nodded. “No matter what you choose, I know you’ll be great at it.” She assured.

“I love you.” The green-eyed girl smiled in appreciation.

“I love you too.” The younger girl returned, smiling back.

\---

For Thanksgiving break, the two best friends returned to each other’s arms, shy smiles playing on their lips as they caught their family members watching their reunion in the backyard. They had quickly scampered off, riding their skateboards down the punk’s driveway and over to the skate park.

The punk’s eyes glistened mischievously as she reached into her backpack. “Camz, come here.” She motioned with her hand, ushering the younger girl to her side. The princess set her foot down, allowing her board to come to a stop before stepping on the heel of it to pop it up to her hand.

“What’s up, Lolo?” The brown-eyed girl asked curiously, tilting her head slightly to the side. The beanied girl pulled out a small spray can, shaking it before removing the cap.

The princess’s eyes widened. “No.” She gasped. “What are you doing? You could get in so much trouble for this.” She hissed, glancing around them at the empty skate park.

“Key word: _could_.” She wiggled her eyebrows as she emphasized the word.

“Oh my god, oh my god.” The bowed girl panicked.

“Will you relax, Camz?” She laughed. “We’re not gonna get caught. There’s no one here.” She assured, gesturing around. It was Thanksgiving night and any normal person would be with their loved ones enjoying the holiday. That’s what she was doing, enjoying the holiday with the love of her life.

“Come on.” She gestured for the younger girl to follow, carefully descending down the bowl, walking over to the tunnel. She looked back at her hesitant girlfriend. “You coming?”   

The princess sighed, nodding as she followed in the same manner, coming to a halt when the taller girl stopped, holding up the spray can against the concrete.

 _U and I._ She wrote in bold black letters. “I was thinking of doing C+L=4Ever” she teased. “But then I realized that that gave away our initials and then maybe we _would_ get caught.” She chuckled. “This seemed like a better idea.” She affirmed.

The princess’s apprehension seemed to dissipate when she stepped back as she observed her girlfriend admiring her work with pride. She stepped behind her, wrapping her arms around her neck and resting her head on her shoulder. The punk spun around to peck her girlfriend on the mouth, placing her hands at the small of her back as their lips continued to dance.

“Who’s there?” A deep voice broke them apart as she noticed the beam of a flashlight searching in their area.

“Run, Camz!” She gasped, throwing the spray can in the direction of the voice and pulling the smaller girl by the hand as she quickly scooped up her bag and board.  Her girlfriend did the same as the made a dash for the gates, throwing down their boards once they had hit the black pavement, flying down the street with tears of laughter rolling down their cheeks. 


	5. Pink vs. Punk – Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she was 20, she knew.  
> When she was 21, she sent her drunk texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @heyjayyay  
> Tumblr: heyjayyay.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: @heyjayyay

**Pink vs. Punk – Chapter 5**

_Pink_

When she was 20, she knew.

Reuniting for the summer break was always the greatest feeling for the princess.  It meant three months of just enjoying one another’s company, doing nothing in particular. Being near her girlfriend was all she needed. It didn’t matter what they were doing; running errands, skateboarding, reading together. As long as the punk was by her side, the bowed girl couldn’t be happier.

The punk pulled the keys out of the ignition, rounding the front of the car to open the door for the princess who hopped out, thanking her with a kiss on the cheek before skipping off towards the grocery store. The pair had planned a movie night and were at the store, grabbing snacks for the evening.

“Come on, slowpoke!” She teased, calling over her shoulder as the punk was locking the vehicle. The brunette raised a bold eyebrow in amusement.

“Slowpoke?” She smirked before chasing after her girlfriend, easily catching up to her in the open parking lot. With one swift motion, she gripped the younger girl by the thighs, slinging her over her shoulder.

“Lo! Put me down!” The princess squealed, smacking the punk in the butt as she continued to carry her through the parking lot, determined not to relent until they had arrived inside the building, where the shorter girl found herself being placed into the back of the shopping cart. Her girlfriend grinned triumphantly.

“Let me out.” The younger girl giggled, attempting to climb over the edge of the metallic cart.

“Nuh-uh.” The beanied girl shook her head, wheeling the cart into the store, causing the princess to fall back from the shift in motion.

“Fine.” She huffed. “But we’re getting banana yogurt.” She bargained.

“No way.” The punk objected but continued to wheel them into the dairy section, her elbows resting lightly on the handlebar as she walked casually through the store as if they weren’t getting the strangest looks.

“Yes way.” The princess fought back, brown eyes meeting amused green with determination.

“No.” The punk held firm, reaching the yogurt section, tossing a few containers of banana flavored yogurt at her girlfriend who clumsily caught the cups, placing them in her lap.

 “Now I get Ninja Turtle mac and cheese.” The punk negotiated.

“You’re so immature.” The princess laughed, rolling her eyes as they turned into the next aisle.

“Says the girl who tried to convince me to buy Minnie Mouse gummies last week.” The skater countered, sticking her tongue out.

“They were cute!” The darker haired girl defended as she reached over the edge of the trolley to grab a box of prepackaged donuts from off the shelf.

“You’re cute.” The beanied girl smirked, resorting to flattery, clearly getting a kick out of her the princess’s inability to stay angry when she complimented her.

“Hate you.” The younger girl narrowed her eyes, though her lips were upturned as she fought back a smile.

“Hate you more.” The punk grinned, leaning over the side of the cart, their noses touching. The princess bit her lip in anticipation. The skater closed the gap between them, both girls’ eyes fluttering closed as their lips met.

\---

After competing to see who could bag groceries the fastest, the two made their way back to the punk’s house, parking the car in the driveway and unloading their snacks into the treehouse. The skater disappeared inside the house momentarily, emerging with a stack of DVDs and her laptop in hand. The princess held out a hand to ease the load and allow for her girlfriend to climb into the familiar haven that, over the years, was now only big enough to fit the two of them and a few blankets and pillows.

They settled into their usual position, the beanied girl leaning against the wall, a pillow propped behind her as the bowed girl sat in front of her, resting her head on the older girl’s chest. The taller placed her chin on the younger girl’s head, peering over to watch the movie play on the laptop screen between their legs.

It was comfortable, easy, and domestic. Occasionally, she would tilt her head up and the skater would meet her lips without fail each time. Other times she would grab a few pieces of popcorn, eating a some herself, then holding her hand above her head so that her girlfriend could have some too. When the movie had ended, the turned to face her girlfriend only to find that she had fallen asleep, her head now tilted to one side.

The sight made her smile and something inside her knew that this was all she ever wanted in life.

\---

_Punk_

When she was 21, she sent her drunk texts.

The day the punk turned of legal drinking age, her childhood friends, who were also of legal drinking age, and friends took her out to the bars to buy her shots in celebration. The princess, being a minor, unfortunately had to stay behind.

The bar scene was interesting, not quite what she had expected, and nothing like what she seen in the movies. It definitely beat out partying at the frats though; she’d have to admit that much. Her friends had taken into account that those types of scenes weren’t really her thing so when they piled into Keaton’s truck that evening when the clock struck twelve, the punk, Normani, and the rest of her skate crew made their way to the only barcade in Miami.

After her sixth of a various assortment of drink, the punk had absolutely no idea what was going on. She couldn’t recall any of the names of the beverages she had consumed and the bright lights of the barcade were dancing around her head. Her hand-eye coordination had completely gone and she had lost Pac-Man repeatedly at least five times in a row before her friends had decided maybe it was time for the skater to return home.

Scooping her up in his arms, Harry swiftly carried her out of the joint, placing her carefully in the backseat under the watchful eye of Normani and Zayn. The rest of the group climbed into the bed of the truck and they sped home.

Her fellow ex-softball teammate retrieved the keys from the punk’s pocket, unlocking the door and leading them carefully up to the skater’s room. When she was sure that all was well, she left a bottle of water on the bedside table and quietly shut the door.

Partly through the night, as the Miami sun began creeping over the horizon, the skater rolled over, grunting miserably become searching blindly for her phone. The green-eyed girl was still very much intoxicated when she opened her eyes, squinting at the screen

 _CAMIZI Im drunkk._ She struggled to type, hitting send with a large amount of difficulty. After a few minutes she unlocked her phone again before pressing the speed dial.

Even in her drunken stupor, the skater had missed her girlfriend, wishing that she had been able to join the festivities.

 “Camzi poo” she slurred into the receiver with a giggle. The princess was obviously asleep but she continued with her voicemail.

“I miss your facey face.” The punk pouted. “I wanna snuggles with you.”

After a moment of silence she spoke again. “I’m coming over.” She declared, hang up the phone. She drunkenly stumbled own the stairs to her backdoor, clumsily crossing the shadowy lawn to her girlfriend’s porch, rapping less than elegantly on the glass door.

When there was no response she decided to sit down on the wooden porch, crossing her legs underneath her as she knocked again with one hand, her forehead resting against the cool surface of the clear door.

After a few moments the door slowly slid open, revealing her very stunned girlfriend.

“Lauren Michelle Jauregui! What are you doing?” Her girlfriend scolded, flipping her disheveled hair to her back, revealing her very pronounced collarbone through the thin t-shirt that was currently hanging off of her shoulder.

“Karla Camila Cabello.” The punk grinned as she goofily looked up to meet her girlfriend with a pair of droopy green eyes. “Hi.”

“You should be sleeping.” The princess frowned. “You’re still drunk.”

“I missed you too much.” The older girl whined.

“Come on, let’s go.” Her girlfriend blushed trying to hide how flattered the confession made her. She rolled her eyes with an amused chuckle; grabbing the punk’s hand and ushering the newly 21 year old up the stairs.

When they had finally settled into the princess’s bed, the skater rolled over, wrapping one arm protectively around the smaller girl’s waist, pulling her body towards her so that there was no space left between them.

Snuggling into her girlfriend’s hair, she buried her nose against the warmth of her neck.

“I want to do this every day.” The punk mumbled into her hair. “I can’t wait to marry you one day, Camzi.” She placed a tender kiss on her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. The princess felt her pulse spike at the words. Unsure of how to react, she bit her lip trying to surprise the massive smile that was now spreading across her face.

The younger girl turned a few moments after only to find her girlfriend’s eyes closed, breathing slow and shallow. Pecking her nose, she smiled.

“I can’t wait to marry you either” she whispered back, settling into sleep once again.


	6. Pink vs. Punk – Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she was 21, she almost missed graduation.  
> When she was 22, she got an offer letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @heyjayyay  
> Tumblr: heyjayyay.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: @heyjayyay

**Pink vs. Punk – Chapter 6**

_Pink_

When she was 21, she almost missed graduation.

It took a lot of convincing, but eventually, the princess’s parents allowed her to fly out and see the punk graduate. She had to wager a lot of her privileges once the semester concluded, but she knew that it would be worth it in the end. Anything that involved her seeing Lauren always was.

Being back in her home state was always nice. She had missed the fresh air, enjoying the fiery sun and island-ish humidity. It was sticky and comforting; something her body had built a tolerance to, unlike those of the lobster-like tourists that she and the punk had grown accustom to seeing on their many outings thoughout the years.

But of course, being back in her home state with her girlfriend was even better.

That afternoon, a young woman with her hair pinned back with a large bow clip ran excitedly through the airport terminal, crashing into her girlfriend’s eagerly awaiting arms. Ballet flats skidded to a halted in front of worn, tattered Converse before being lifted from the ground. The two completely opposite young women fit perfectly together like yin and yang, despite their differences.

“How was the flight, Camz?” The skater asked once she had finished spinning her girlfriend in her arms.

“Too long.” The princess whined, straightening out her skirt.

“It was a non-stop flight.” The punk chuckled, tucking a stray hair behind the younger woman’s ear.

“I just wanted to get to you.” The princess confessed, adjusting her girlfriend’s beanie to fit it back snuggly on her head.

The older woman smirked. “Cheesy.”

“Like you aren’t.” The younger woman countered.

Her girlfriend shrugged, pulling her into another warm embrace. “Fair enough. I’ve missed you so much, Camz.” The skater whispered into her hair.

“You have no idea how much more I’ve missed you.” She breathed back, sighing into the brunette’s chest.

“I’ve missed you most.” The punk shot back.

“Nuh-uh.” She shook her head. “Im-poss-i-ble.” She emphasized each syllable for effect.

“Ver-y poss-i-ble.” Her girlfriend pouted causing the princess to laugh.

“Stop being a child,” she lectured playfully. “You’re about to graduate tomorrow. Act like an adult.”

“It’s still so weird to think about.” The green-eyed girl sighed, her head lowered deep in thought.

“I’m really proud of you, Lolo.” The princess stepped closer, tilting her girlfriend’s chin up until their lips millimeters apart. “You’re amazing.”

 The older woman leaned down, eliminating the miniscule space an pressing a tender kiss against her soft lips.

When they pulled apart the punk was blushing, kicking the toe of her Converse into the ground bashfully.

“My parents are going to be at their hotel soon.” The almost graduate noted, switching topics to avoid any more compliments. The princess liked that she was one of the only people with the ability to make the bad ass to blush like a little girl.

“Do you want to grab dinner with them?” her girlfriend asked, taking her carry-on bag from her hand as they made their way toward the parking deck.

“Truthfully,” the darker haired woman admitted, “I’m not that hungry.”

“Really?!” Green eyes widened in genuine surprise. “You love food.”

“I ate a bunch in the airport before I left.” She shrugged. “Besides, I think I might love you a little more than food.”

“I’m so flattered.” The punk attempted to feign offense, but was unable to hide the small smirk forming at the corner of her mouth. The princess poked her stomach lightly and the grin spread to a full-on smile.

“No but really, I just want to spend time alone with you.” She confessed, lacing her fingers between those of the skater’s free hand.

“I want to spend time alone with you too, Camz.” The beanied student offered a gentle smile. “I _always_ want to spend time with you.” She said, lifting her hand to kiss the bow’s knuckles.

“Now who’s the cheesy one?” Chocolate eyes countered.

“Hmm…” The punk smirked, pretending to seriously ponder the question. “Still you.” She finally responded, smirking before pecking her girlfriend on the nose.

The princess scrunched it up in reflex before connecting their lips gently.

Yes, she was definitely home.

\---

The next morning, the princess rolled over, her head buried between a pile of pillows as her arm reached out sleepily, in search of the warmth of the skater’s body.

When it was apparent that the college senior was no longer in bed, she lifted her head groggily, wiping the sleep form her eyes before stretching an arm over her head, releasing a yawn.

The bedroom appeared empty, but she could hear the shower water running. As quietly as she could, the princess slipped in through the curtains, her now naked body pressed against the skater’s hot back. Wet brown locks turned to reveal her girlfriend’s emerald orbs.

“Well good morning to you, too.” The punk smiled, glancing down to survey the wet, tan skin pressed in contrast against her own.

“Happy graduation day.” She beamed as the punk began to lather her arms in soap.

“Happy graduation day” she repeated, placing a finger-full of bubbles on the princess’s cheek. She stepped to the side to let the shower water wash it away, soaking her hair in the process.

Seconds later, her girlfriend’s fingers were running through it, massaging her scalp with shampoo. The smaller woman turned her back to face the skater, allowing her to rinse her hair more easily.

The younger woman loved when she got to use her girlfriend’s shampoo and body wash, it allowed her to be surrounded by her lover’s scent, like being claimed as hers, which she undoubtedly was.

When all of the suds had been washed from both women’s bodies, the punk stepped forward, causing the princess’s chest to press against the cool shower tiles. She let out a gasp.

The senior smirked devilishly as her hands be to ravish the junior’s body, kissing the back of her shoulders.

“You know, Camz, interrupting someone in the shower is a very inappropriate thing to do.” The skater husked into her ear, one hand moving down to the princess’s already wet center.

“I’m sorry.” The brown-eyed woman apologized, though it came out more like a moan.

“Don’t be sorry, Camzi.” The older woman teased, slipping two fingers inside of her without warning.

“Oh.” She whimpered “Lo. Lo. Lo.” She repeated as her hips bucked in time to her girlfriend’s fingers slipping in and out of her until she was shaking, the skater’s free arm wrapped around her waist in support.

“Lesson learned.” She giggled whens he had come down from her high, chest heaving.

The punk scooped her up carefully, stepping out of the shower and placing her back on the floor gently before offering her a soft, plush towel.

Even though she was wrapped up in the plush fabric, the junior still couldn’t keep her eyes off her girlfriend, watching the way her back muscles moved and the prominence of her collarbones. Her hormones took over as she let her towel drop to the floor before gently taking the older woman’s wrist, her eyes pleading for her to do the same. The towel fell seconds later.

She knelt on her knees, pressing the punk to the counter with one hand. The skater understood, hopping onto the ledge while her girlfriend pushed her legs apart. She was still wet, and not from the shower water.

The brown-eyed woman placed a loving kiss on the inside of each of the skater’s milky thighs before putting her mouth where she her girlfriend needed her most.

“Shit, Camz.” The senior gasped, her nails now latched to the junior’s head as she continued to moan.

“More, please.” She begged. Their eyes met and the princess obliged, smiling in satisfaction as her girlfriend came undone.

When her breathing had returned to normal, their lips met in a passionate and slow kiss. The princess wasn’t sure how long it dragged on for but the two finally pulled apart when the skater’s phone rang out from somewhere in the bedroom.

“Ignore it.” The almost-grad instructed, leaning in to reconnect their lips, tongues gliding intimately against one another.

Just as things began to heat up again, the skater’s hands halted in her sides, the phone blaring once again.

“Ugh.” The punk groaned, her head falling to the still standing princess’s shoulder.

The darker haired woman giggled, kissing her girlfriend don the side of the head before stepping out from between her legs to allow her to slip off the counter.

She followed behind her naked girlfriend into the bedroom, grabbing both of their clothes for the day while she answered the phone.

“Yes, mother?” The senior huffed in annoyance.

The princess, watching in amusement, let out a giggle. The punk’s eyes widened in alarm as she pointed to her wrist, taping the top of it.

The princess shuffled through her bag, pressing the wake button and showing the displayed time to the skater who was still on the phone with her mother.

“Shit!”  Her girlfriend cursed. “Okay. Yeah. Shit. We’re on our way right now. Okay, bye.” The punk hurriedly began dressing.

“What?” The princess questioned as she too got dressed as quickly as possible, sensing the urgency in the situation.

“I’m going to be late for my own graduation.”

After rushing to the auditorium, the pair parted ways, having made it just in time. The punk left to make her way to the stage while the princess went to join her girlfriend’s parents and family in the concourse.

It seemed like ages until her name was called, but when “Lauren Michelle Jauregui” echoed through the speaker system, she, as well as the rest of the Jauregui family, began cheering, despite the prefaced request not to until after the ceremony and all the names had been called.

She watched the brunette, decked in a blue and orange cap and gown, throw her head back in laughter as she ascended the stage. She gave a quick wave in their general direction before shaking hands with the dean of the college and posing quickly for a photo.

That evening, after the parents had gone home, the two girlfriends said goodbye and returned back to the skater’s apartment.

“I got your something.” The bow smiled, skipping over to her bag.

“You didn’t have to.” The beanied brunette said. After the ceremony, she had switched back into her normal attire of a beanie and t-shirt. “You spent enough money just flying out here.”

“I wanted to. It’s nothing too fancy.” She promised, handing over the gift. The punk tore away the green wrapping paper to reveal a picture frame with the caption “You and I.” The princess had painted the U in the word “you” green and the “I” pink.

The frame had spaces for three photos and the bowed girl had already filled two of them. It took a bit of searching and quite a few phone calls, but she was able to track down a picture from her girlfriend’s kindergarten graduation, a few weeks after they had first become friends. They were standing side by side with a miniature Lauren holding her paper print out of a diploma, an arrangement of colorful cartoon pencils in the corner, and the border of the page made of a rainbow pattern of crayons.

The next picture was of the skater at her high school graduation. The princess had also gone to support her girlfriend, though they were still a bit shy about displaying their affection publically. The punk had wrapped her arms around her in the two stood cheek to cheek in a joyful hug.

The last place was empty, obviously dedicated to her college graduation photo. The skater smiled, taking her phone from her back pocket and swiping her graduation cap from where she had left it on her desk after the ceremony had ended and they went back to her apartment to change for dinner.

The new graduate placed the cap on her girlfriend’s head before leaning down to kiss her cheek, snapping a picture.

“Picture perfect.” The princess smiled in approval, looking at the photo on her girlfriend’s phone.

“Yeah, you are.” The skater said cheekily causing the younger woman to blush.

They soon crawled into bed, settled into each other’s arms. _Picture perfect, it definitely was._

\---

_Punk_

When she was 22, she got an offer letter.

It wasn’t the greatest company, and it didn’t offer the greatest pay, but what it did offer, she couldn’t resist. The job was located in downtown Santa Monica, only a mere three miles from her girlfriend’s school.

She accepted.

And that summer, the two moved in together. They couldn’t afford much, what with the rent being so high and the punk only making an entry-level salary. But they managed to get by.

The apartment was rather bare in terms of furniture, just an air mattress and a loveseat. Still, it was more than enough.

They would typically eat breakfast cross-legged next to each other, usually just waffles or bowls of cereal, but she didn’t mind, neither did her girlfriend, because for the first time in the _longest_ time, they were going to be able to spend _all_ their time together. They would go about their day, brushing hands or arms as they got ready for work and class. Things fell into place.

Since they couldn’t afford a TV yet, the two spend their days acting out scenes from books, creating the characters themselves until they had gone absolutely mad, and their stomachs aching from laughing so hard.

Then at night, they would fall asleep on the air mattress, completely wrapped up in one another, but only after a hundred kisses goodnight. Sometimes they’d talk about the future together, what kind of wedding they’d want, how many kids, or pets. Other times they would make love. Not always, they wouldn't have to. Falling asleep in each other’s arms would be enough. 

One afternoon, after having received a bonus for her continuously hard efforts, the punk arrived home with two cans of paint. She changed out of her business suit and heels and slipped into a comfortable t-shirt and sweatpants, waiting for her girlfriend to return.

Her girlfriend’s eyes widened in excitement when she walked into the apartment, white canvas lay across the floor. She handed her a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and the younger woman stripped immediately, switching into the clothes eagerly.

It started out simply, the princess painting one wall pink while the punk painted another a light shade of green. That is, until she dipped her finger into the green liquid, walking over to her unsuspecting girlfriend and drawing a green heart on her cheek.

The bowed woman giggled as she retracted backwards, kicking over her paint bucket in the process. Soon, the entire apartment was a splattered mess of green and pink against the white walls. Though the colors should have clashed, the bold contrast actually worked pretty well. Pink and punk, she thought to herself.

As she lay next to her girlfriend that evening, her gentle breathing hitting the skater’s skin, she gazed around her at the apartment walls. She smiled to herself, wrapping her arm around the smaller woman, pressing her front to her girlfriend’s back. The younger’s hand searched half-lucidly for the punk’s paler one, lacing their fingers. The skater gave it a squeeze, wondering what it’d feel like with a pair of rings added to the mix.

Things were finally falling into place. 


	7. Pink vs. Punk – Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she was 22, she made her a commitment.

**Pink vs. Punk – Chapter 7**

_When she was 22, she made her a commitment._

It was a warm Saturday morning and they had decided to go to Downtown Los Angeles to explore the city a bit as a means of relaxing and getting away from their typical daily routines. And they did. That is, until now. It wasn’t supposed to happen like that, at least, not without more thought anyway. And possibly a little more level-headed planning, but here they were.

The couple was just walking by, but Camila couldn’t help it, something just caught her eye and before she knew it, she was dragging her girlfriend by the hand, keen to get into the store for a closer look.

“How can I help you ladies?” The sales associate greeted.

“Umm, we’re just looking.” The skater apologized before getting whisked away by her girlfriend in the other direction.

The younger woman looked eagerly at her girlfriend with big brown eyes.

“This is a huge deal, Camz.” The older woman tried to reason. “Are you sure about this? Maybe we should go home and think about it first, you know talk it over?”

“No.” The princess shook her head. Her voice was pleading but firm. “Please, Lo? I want this.”

Her girlfriend ran her fingers through her hair as she sighed. “And you’ll be careful with it?” The punk urged. “And take good care of it?”

Camila nodded rapidly. “The best.” She promised, batting her eyes.

Lauren groaned in defeat. “Ugh! I just can’t say no to that face.” She teased, lightly pinching the darker haired woman’s cheek. The princess squealed in protest but didn’t falter.

“Fine.” The punk placed both hands on her hips knowing that she had lost the battle the second her girlfriend made those puppy-dog eyes at her. “Big or small?” She asked, looking around the shop.

“I was actually thinking maybe medium.” The princess smiled sweetly, surveying the store as something caught her eye.

Green eyes followed her gaze to a cage with a darling puppy pawing at the wire enclosure it was being kept in. In a flash, the younger woman had bolted over to the canine, kneeling beside his cage and sticking her finger between the chain-link fencing.

“Be careful, Camz!” Lauren lectured, afraid that her girlfriend might get bitten by the pooch.

“Aww! Lolo,” The princess cooed, waving over her girlfriend who was quickly approaching. “Look at him! He’s so cute!” She giggled as the puppy tried to lick her finger.

Even the punk couldn’t fight back her smile. The dog was indeed quite cute, but she still couldn’t help but think that her girlfriend was exponentially cuter.

“You’re adorable.” She grinned, kissing the top of her girlfriend’s hair.

“Soooo.” The bow grinned.

The beanie read her mind.

 “Yeah, we can get him.”

“YAY!” Camila cheered, jumping up and wrapping herself around the punk, latching around her like a koala.

“Okay, okay” The skater laughed, prying her tiny girlfriend off of her. “People are staring.”

After signing the paperwork and putting down the payment for the adoption fee and veterinary charges, the two left the tiny pet shop with their new  Finnish Lapphund running wildly around them, tangling them in his leash as they went.

\---  
“That damn thing is annoying.” Her girlfriend grumbled, rolling over from the edge of the bed where the new puppy was pawing at her face, whining for her to wake up and give her some attention.

“It’s only been one day. “ Camila defended, patting down her girlfriend’s hair before slipping from her side of the bed to scoop the puppy into her arms as he yapped happily, grateful to be given the attention he was craving. “Everything is new to him.”

“Yeah,” Lauren sat up when Camila had returned to place the dog on the bed “He’s a _new_ -sance to everything.” She flicked the puppy’s tail affectionately as he sniffed between the two women, nose buried deep in the sheets. “Damn thing.” She huffed.

“Stop calling him that.” Camila pouted, lightly punching the skater’s arm.

“Sorry.” The punk apologized. “I’m just tired.”

The princess smiled, pecking the green-eyed woman on the lips. “It’s okay, baby. Go back to sleep, I’ll make us something to eat.”

As she padded out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, the puppy followed happily on her heels, his fluffy paws flopping against the tile floor. It was nice to have company in the kitchen while she was cooking. The punk wasn’t one to cook very often, though she would stay and help, the princess knew it wasn’t her most favorite thing in the world. The puppy, on the other hand, seemed to love it, possibly due to the fact that the entire area smelled like pancakes and bacon.

She made sure to place the prepared foods on the center of the small table they had, far from the puppy’s reach, much to his dismay. He sat, defeated, gazing longingly at the table, whimpering his discontent with the situation.

The brown-eyed woman couldn’t help but feel bad. Pinching off a sliver of bacon and wrapping it inside a small piece of  pancake, she fed the treat to the fluff ball who immediately scarfed it down, licking his nose and lips. When he had finished his snack, he gave Camila another look, begging for more.

 “Hello, sir.” She greeted, kneeling beside the pup. “I’m sorry, honey, that’s all you get.” She apologized, scratching behind his ear. The dog tilted his head to angle it ideally so that Camila could continue scratching as just the right spot. When she stopped, he flipped onto his back, willing her to rub his stomach.

She giggled, obliging to the pooch. “You wike dat, don’t you?” She cooed in a baby voice. “Yes you do! Yes you do!”

She jumped back, startled by the clearing of a throat. She looked up to see her girlfriend hovering over her.

“I can’t tell who looks more guilty, you or the dog.” The skater teased, holding out her hand to help her girlfriend stand up.

“Well, good morning to you too.” The princess rolled her eyes, taking the hand gratefully. The punk gave a tug, causing the younger woman to fall into her, to which Lauren swiftly wrapped her arms around her waist before placing her lips against Camila’s.

“Good morning, Camz.” The older woman whispered as her girlfriend’s cheeks reddened. Even after all these years, sometimes just the way Lauren would say her name made her heart beat right out of her chest.  

“Good morning, Lo.” She swooned. Green-eyes sparkled in amusement. Their moment was unfortunately interrupted by a low growl and the bottom of the punk’s pajama shorts being tugged at.

“Looks like someone’s jealous.” Camila laughed, scooping up the puppy, rocking him like a baby.

“Back off, buddy boy, she’s mine.” The brunette threatened, pointing a finger at the dog. He barked happily, attempting to nibble her finger. This time, his behavior caused both women to laugh out loud.

Having given the puppy what they thought would suffice as enough attention, the two settled down at the table to properly eat the breakfast.

“So,” the punk began with a mouth full of pancakes. The princess gave her a disapproving look. She waited for her girlfriend to chew and swallow before she continued. “Anyway, what are we going to call him?” Lauren asked, pointing at the puppy that was tearing away at one of the cushions of the couch.

“I was thinking something like ‘Uni’ or something creative. Like you always come up with.” The princess suggested.

“Uni?” The skater raised an eyebrow. “Like unicorn?”

“No,” The princess shook her head. “Like ‘U and I” or ‘U.N.I.’” She explained. “And also, ‘uni’ like one. Because you and I are one, together.”

“Oh.” Her girlfriend nodded, chewing quietly on her bacon.

“What?” Camila frowned. “Do you not like it?”

“No, Camz.” The punk assured. “I do. It’s just…” She bit her lip. “You know how much I like sushi, right?”

The princess nodded, signaling for her to continue.

“Well, ‘uni’ is also Japanese word for ‘jellyfish’.” She chuckle d. “I’m not sure if that’s what you want.”

The brown-eyed girl shook her head in agreement.  “No, not really.” She laughed.

“If you want something that involves our names, how about ‘Laurmila?’” the skater suggested.

“For a boy?” The younger scrunched up her nose.

“Right.” The punk agreed, “That’s too girly.”

“What about ‘Milo?’” The princess proposed. “Like Mila and Lolo.” She explained. The punk chewed her lip in thought, as her eyes followed the dog scampering around, chasing some imaginary something around the living room.

Camila watched as her girlfriend tried to attach the name to the little scamp, considering  it.

 “Or ‘Camren’” The dark-haired woman added. “Camila and Lauren.”

“Nah.” The brunette shook her head. “Camren is so typical.” She argued.

“Okay.” The princess agreed. “MIlo it is.”

\---

_When she was 23, she made an investment._

The punk had done a lot of trading up when she got her official job. She no longer had a pair of Converse in every color, instead she had business suits of every pigment imaginable. Her beanies were only a handful, the special ones from her girlfriend. Aside from the weekends when she permanently sported her bedhead proudly, her hair was up in high ponytails or a bun. For the majority of this, she had to ask her girlfriend to help her with her investments of a new wardrobe.

But today, she couldn’t ask the younger Latina for her advice on color swatches or fabric material. Today, she had to make this investment on her own. It was a small addition to her wardrobe, barely even noticeable if you weren’t looking out for it, but the significance was enormous.

After calling everyone she could possibly imagine to get their second, third, fourth, twenty seventh opinion, her own mother included, Lauren entered the jeweler’s with her coworker, and mutual friend of both women, Ally, by her side.  

“Don’t worry.” The petite woman assured, patting the skater’s arm. “She’s going to love whatever one you give her.”

“You don’t know that!” The punk flailed her arms, causing a few heads to turn.

Ally gave a cheerful wave at the onlookers until they diverted their attention elsewhere. “Do you really think Mila is that shallow?” the Texan gave an accusing look.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Lauren nodded. “But I still want to get her the perfect one.”

“Laur, Camila loves you. And you love her. That’s all that matters. This thing,” she pointed to her own ring on her finger that she had received from her fiancé, “is just a symbol. Your love is inside of you, not this hunk of rock and metal.”

“Fine.” the punk pouted. “If it’s not that big of a deal, you just pick it.”

“What?” The tiny woman’s eyes widened. “No way. I don’t want to pick the wrong one.”

“See!” She gestured at the glass case full of sparkling jewels. “I told you!”

“Alright, alright.” Ally held her hands up in defeat. “You’re right. How about we ask somebody?” She suggested, flagging down one of the salesmen.

“How can I help you ladies?” The gentleman asked kindly.

“My friend, here, is looking for a ring for her girlfriend.” Ally told him. “She’s going to ask her to marry her.” She clapped her hands in excitement. “She’s looking for the perfect ring!”

Lauren turned red, her ears burning in embarrassment. “Umm,yeah.” She nodded dumbly.   
“An engagement ring to be exact.” She added on, as if it wasn’t already obvious.

The older man chuckled. “I see.” He nodded. “And how long have you know her?” He asked, placing his hand over Lauren’s shaking one, trying to ease the skater’s apparent nerves.

“Since I was five.” She explained, taking a deep breath.

“Amazing.” The sales associate smiled. “Tell me about her and maybe we can find the one that’s just right for her.” He recommended.

“Well…” Lauren began.

Three hours later, the two coworkers left the shop with a piece of Lauren’s wallet missing, but a great peace of mind.

\---  
The peace of mind didn’t last long though. While riffling through one of the drawers one afternoon, the green-eyed woman accidentally knocked the hidden box onto the floor while she dug around for a shirt she had been searching for. Unbeknownst to her, Milo had sauntered in, snatching the case before Lauren could react.

The result? The punk spent the next ten minutes chasing the damn canine around the house until the jiggle of keys in the latch could be heard. Just as the door opened, Milo skidded to a stop, looking up at his owner, tail wagging excitedly.

“Damn it, Milo, you shitty…” Her words were cut off when she rounded the corner, freezing in place.

“What’ve you got there, buddy?” Camila asked, holding out her hand.

The dog dropped the small velvet box into the princess’s palm as Lauren scowled at his proud expression.

“Damn thing.” The skater muttered as he bounced happily out of the room.

“Camz?” She questioned, now turning her attention to her girlfriend who now seemed to be frozen in place, her mouth agape.

“Camila?” She repeated softly, taking a step towards the woman whose mouth barely wavered. “Please say something.”

After what felt like an eternity, the princess finally spoke. “Wha-what is this?” She stuttered, her brain now registering just what exactly was in her palm.

“Camz,” Lauren coaxed, holding her hand out for Camila to take. “I umm, well,”

It wasn’t the ideal way she wanted to propose, but the element of surprise was definitely there. (For both of them.) _Damn thing._

She took a deep breath. “Karla Camila Cabello,” the punk looked lovingly into her girlfriend’s brown, teary eyes.

“This is the last way I wanted to do this, but unfortunately, the surprise has kind of been ruined.” She chuckled nervously.

“That doesn’t matter though, because it still doesn’t affect the way I feel about you, I don’t think anything ever will. From the day I met you, I knew that you were something special. I didn’t know just how much until later, but something brought us together, be it fate, luck, chance, or whatever you want to call it.” She listed as her girlfriend smiled.

“I’d like to call it love.” The punk pointed to her heart. “And love is all I want to give to you for the rest of our lives, if you’ll let me.” She gestured to her girlfriend’s heart before continuing.

“You make me the happiest person in the entire world and I hope I can do the same for you. You’ve been my best friend from the beginning, and I want you to be my best friend until the end, just you and I.” She said sincerely, getting down on one knee.

“I love you, Camz and I meant it when I said ‘always.’” She promised.

“Forever.” The smaller woman whispered back, a tear falling from her cheek.

She willed herself not to cry herself as she wiped away the offending teardrop. “I just have one question for you,” She gulped as she took the velvet box from her girlfriend’s shaking hand. “Karla Camila Cabello, will you marry me?”

The princess nodded rapidly. “Yes, yes, yes! Of course.” She cried happily, throwing her arms around the taller woman’s neck, kissing her with everything she had.

“I love you so much.” She breathed when they pulled apart.

That evening, after scolding and crating the dog for the night, Lauren turned out the lights, tiptoeing quietly to the pantry, stealthily retrieving a biscuit and slipping it between the cage bars. It was gone in seconds.

“I still hate you.” She smirked.

“Lo?” Her fiancée peeked her head down from the staircase, smiling in adoration at their small bonding session.

“Coming!” She obliged, bounding up the steps two at a time before tackling the smaller woman on the bed.

“Lauren Michelle!” Camila wriggled underneath her. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing.” She beamed. “I’m just really excited to be marrying you.”

The face of the sleepy woman lying beneath her softened. “I’m excited to marry you too.” She giggled, peppering kisses all over her fiancée’s skin.

“I’m more excited.” The skater countered.

“No way.” The princess shook her head.

“Way.” The punk nodded, sticking her tongue out.

“Dork.” Her fiancée poked her tongue.

“Eww, Camz!” She groaned.

Despite being newly engaged, nothing had changed between the two. They were still just Camila and Lauren, Camz and Lolo, Bows and Beanies, Pink and Punk, and soon enough to be Mrs. And Mrs. She couldn’t wait!


	8. Pink vs. Punk - Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she was 23 she couldn’t wait.  
> When she was 24 she drove her absolutely crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead!

**Pink vs. Punk – Chapter 8**

_When she was 23 she couldn’t wait._

She sat as patiently as possible, as patiently as one could at an 8 am meeting that had been going on almost two hours, while her fiancée went through arrangement after arrangement of colors for the wedding. It was still a way’s out, yet it seemed as though they were always scrambling, always behind. Her fingers tapped on the white lace embellished catalog. As much as she wanted to get married, she absolutely did not want to plan for it.

There were too many options and frankly, she didn’t care that much. All she wanted was to say do. She didn’t need the fancy shower, the candlelit tables, the floral centerpieces, ribbons, the orchestra, the DJ, the list of a thousand things that still needed to be taken care of.

There one was thing she needed, and one person she wanted to take care of. And she was sitting across from her, hair tied up in a messy bun, biting her lip in concentration, pen circling and crossing out various selections. God, she was beautiful and the punk was so grateful to call her the one. Hers. Always.

“Lo,” the princess asked, raising a brow questioningly.

“Hmm?” She shook her head, coming back from her daze. “Sorry, what did you say?” She asked again.

“I asked you if you like this color or this color.” The brown-eyed woman clarified, holding a sample swatch of fabric up in both hands.

“Sorry, what’s the difference?” She squinted her eyes, shrugging indifferently.

“This is called ‘gentle teal’ and this is ‘placid mint.’” The younger Latina grumbled, clearly frustrated. “Sorry,” she returned her attention to the planner. “She’s a little…” She pauses searching for an appropriate term. “ _grumpy_ in the mornings.” The dark haired woman apologized.

The brunette responded with a huff in annoyance. They finally leave after another half hour, bringing the total to an overwhelming two and a half hours, resulting in a highly irritably Lauren and equally annoyed Camila, both sitting in a tense silence at the peak of LA traffic.

“Could you have been any more rude?” The younger woman accused as horns honk impatiently around them.

“Well, if you would have made a decision…” She shot back, lowering her sunglasses momentarily to look over at her infuriated fiancée.

“I was trying! You’re the one who wasn’t helping.” The princess returned. They momentarily move a few fee before the brunette slams on the breaks again.

“Because I don’t care!” She retorted.

Her fiancée was taken aback, sitting up straighter in the passenger seat. “Well, they even bother getting married in the first place?” The young Latina challenged.

“You’re turning into a Bridezilla.” The older woman hissed back, inching the car forward another foot.

“Me?!” Her fiancée scoffs. “What about you?!”

“I’m letting you do whatever you want.” The brunette shrugged, eye focused on the traffic jam.

“No you’re not.” The princess said, crossing her arms. “You’re making it all _my_ work.” She grumbled.

“I just don’t have an opinion.” The punk clarified.

“Do you…” her fiancée voice cracked and suddenly the brunette could do nothing but zone in on sad brown eyes. “Do you even want any of this?”

“No.” She husked.

“What?” The princess asked, heart breaking.

The skater pressed hard on the gas as she drove in the shoulder of the road, getting off the nearest exit, accelerating at terrifying speed.

“Are you crazy?!” The younger woman shouted as she unclenched her hands from the door handle. “That was dangerous!”

“Yes.” The punk nodded. “I know. I am crazy. Crazy for _you.”_ She clarified. “That’s all I want. I don’t want a wedding because I don’t need it. I don’t want to plan or decorate because I don’t need the extra embellishments or the fancies dresses or whatever else we’ve been drowning up to our eyeballs in for the last three months to tell me how much I love you. What I want is _you,_ in my arms, hand on my chest, and my nose in your hair with our stupidly adorable dog at the foot of the bed. Every. Single. Night. _Always_.” She rants. “I want one thing and need one thing only. _That’s you._ All of this is just a bunch of fluff that I don’t…” She stopped, mid-sentence, noticing her fiancée fiddling with her phone, fingers tapping quickly.

“Wow, seriously, Camz?” her green eyes widen. “I’m trying to _apologize_ here and you’re just…”

“Apology already accepted.” The younger woman smiled. “Now, take a left at the light up there.” She instructed, looking at her phone’s GPS.

“Were are we going?” She asked.

“You’ll see.” Her fiancée responded mysteriously, the mood in the car already lightened significantly by the bright smile she was now sporting.

They arrive at the federal court house a few minutes later.

“Camz?” She asked as she pulled into the parking lot.

“Come.” The younger woman instructed, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out of the car. “We’re expediting the process.” She explained, pausing in the lot to allow her fiancée to catch up.

“What?” She asked, flustered. “Why?”

“I don’t want to wait either.” The princess confessed. “If we get this out of the way, it’s one less thing to worry about.”

“I… Camz.” She didn’t know what to say or how to respond. Luckily, her fiancée was able to read her mind.

“Lo,” She cupped the older woman’s cheek. “I know this kind of thing isn’t your forte or even remotely in your comfort zone. I appreciate you coming with me to all of these appointments. You _are_ helping, just by being here. The wedding planning is stressful, and I want it to be worth it, but I realized that the only thing worth anything to me is _you._ So if you don’t want this, that’s okay. I just want you as well.” She said, brown eyes earnest and warm. The older woman leaned forward with sparkling green eyes.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized. “I’ve been an ass. I love you so much.

“Already forgiven.” The younger woman offered with a gentle smile, placing a kiss on her lips. “Now come on, let’s get hitched!” She laughed, sprinting up the stairs of the courthouse with her fiancée and soon to be wife hot on her heels.

After showing their driver’s licenses and a few minutes of processing paperwork, the two left holding their official marriage documents in one hand, other hands laced together.

“So where to now?” The brunette asked her wife.

“Vegas?” The younger woman suggested.

“Really?” The punk quirked a brow.

“Why not?” The princess shrugged.

“As long as I’m with you, I’ll go anywhere.” Green-eyed promised.

“U and I.” Brown eyes returned, nodding in agreement.

They head back to their small apartment, gathering their rings, still in the boxes, and preparing an overnight bag for the road trip. After situating their yappy pup, who had always been a fan of long drives, into the back, they climbed into their compact car as the dog paced happily in the back seat, alternating between sniffing each woman’s hair, climbing onto the armrest, and sticking his snout out of the crack in the window, tongue licking at the warm dessert air as they coasted wont the open road.

After a wedding officiated by a wrinkly Elvis, the two returned to their shady motel room where their canine companion slept on the cramped bed, waiting for hteir return. The dog’s ears twitched as they slide the key in, unlocking the door.

“Hi Milo!” The younger woman laughed when he fell of the bed, too excited to see his owners.

“Yes, we missed you too.” She cooed, scratching behind his ear.

“Speak for yourself.” The older woman joked, rolling her eyes, unconvincingly.

“You love him.” The princess insisted.

“I love you.” The punk retorted just as quickly.

“I love you too,” She smirked. “wife.”

The brunette beamed, returning with an equally brilliant smile.

“Oh my god! We got married!” The younger woman giggled, the realization of their abrupt decision finally hitting her. “What are our parents going to say?” She squealed.

“That we’re crazy, probably.” The skater shrugged.

“We are!” her wife agreed.

“The only crazy I am, is crazy for you, Camila Jauregui-Cabello.” She said honestly. The younger’s face immediately lit up as she connected their lips, the kiss quickly growing heated, hands roaming.

“I really want to have our _honeymoon_ with you.” The punk insinuated with a sly grin, eyes falling to her lips again. “But I think we might have an audience” She smirked, eyes flicking to the panting fuzz ball at their feet, sitting with his tongue dangling from his mouth, tail thumping against the floor with each wag.

“Sorry, Milo” She teased. “We’re not into threesomes.” She teased the hound who barked back happily at the attention given to him.

“Come on.” The younger woman said, taking the slender hand of her wife. “I want to experience my first night sleeping with my wife.”

The brunette quirked a brow, grinning sheepishly.

“Perv.” The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes.

\---  
_When she was 24 she drove her absolutely crazy._

Having the pressure of a “perfect wedding” lifted from their shoulders made the planning process run smoother by a hundredfold. It was simpler than they had originally planned; white sundresses with pink flowers pinned behind each woman’s ear and a light green ribbon tied around her wrist. There were string lights and ball jars with tea light candles on each picnic table.

Guests were informed of the casual affair, and the punk’s skate crew showed up in skinny jeans, white button ups, with matching ties, while the women in attendance arrived in maxi and sundresses. I was a small and intimate gathering, most close friends already having a part in the ceremony and the rest of the guests being members of the family.

There were toasts given by each of their best friends and sisters who all shared responsibility of the Maid of Honor title. Each speech was full of sentiment, sprinkled with the occasional embarrassing story, which was somewhat to be expected. The dances with their fathers resulted in all parties crying or tearing up to some extent, ugh the older woman would never admit it.

The rest of the wedding and dinner passed in a blur; drinking, dancing, and endless photos. She barely had a chance to sit down, and even less of a chance to spend time with her breathtaking wife, hair pulled back in a princess wrap, ends curled perfectly. The sundress she was currently twirling around in hugged her delicate frame just right, exposing her elegant collarbones and contrasted beautifully against her tan skin. Everything about her wife was perfect, if she were being completely honest with herself.

When they finally returned to their hotel suite, she surged forward, capturing the shorter woman’s lips, gliding her tongue over the bottom, seeking entry, which was immediately granted and accompanied by a subtle moan.

“You drove me crazy in that dress.” She husked, the tip of her nose brushing down the bridge of her wife’s.

“I could say the same about you.” The younger woman agreed, giving the brunette a once over. Her arms wrapped gently around the taller woman’s frame, bringing them closer.

They latched onto one another, stumbling blindly to the bed, lips never disconnecting as their hands splayed out, tracing the curves and dips of their significant other’s body.

“I have another surprise for you, compliments of Lucy and Vero.” The smaller woman announced after a moment, pulling away reluctantly as she removed herself from straddling her wife. “Wait here.” She instructed, smiling wickedly.

She left to go to the bathroom to change into the lingerie that her wild coworker friends had given her. At first, her face had burned like fire when she opened the gift at the bridal shower, but the way that her wife eyed the garment made her realize she could endure the humility if it would garner that sort of reaction.

Slipping on the lace ensemble, she gave herself a spritz of perfume before re-entering the bedroom where she knew her wife was eagerly awaiting her with anticipation.

“Hey, Lo.” She smirked.

“Shit.” She heard her wife curse under her breath.

“You look…” The brunette couldn’t finish the sentence, her throat going dry as her green eyes stared unabashed at smooth skin.

“You’re wearing too much clothes.” The petite woman sauntered closer, straddling the flustered woman’s lap.

“Camz.” She barely managed to speak.

“Hmm?” She asked playfully, attention focused on placing a trail of kisses down neck and cross her collarbone.

“Camila.” The punk pulled back, breath shaky. Their eyes meet and both women are overwhelmed by the genuine amount of love and respect held in the opposite’s orbs.

“You’re beautiful.” The older woman compliments, noticing how much her wife had grown confident in her skin, when had once been timid and shy.

They had both grown up together, been able to see the best and the worst days between one another. They had shared secrets that only they knew, kisses kept between them. They had endured life’s ups and downs, never leaving the other’s side. And now, they were one, a completely unified whole. Princess, a part of punk, and punk, a part of the princess. _U and I._

“Thank you for making me the happiest girl in the world.” She thanks the woman hovering above her.

“I really don’t think you’re a girl anymore, Lo.” Her wife laughs.

“No.” She shakes her head. “I mean, when I was 5 years old. The day we met. I knew you were special even then. Something drew me in and told me to talk to you.”

“I felt that too.” The princess smiled. “I think we always did, even before we knew what it was called.”

She hummed in agreement, thumbs tracing gentle circles on elegant hipbones.

“And what was it called?” She smiled, knowingly.

“It was called love, _Mrs. Jauregui-Cabello_. And I’m about to show you just how much I feel of it for you.”

“Please do.” She grinned in response.

They made love endlessly into the night and all through the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started getting into The 100 and became Clexa trash. Sorry friends! Let me know what you thought! :)


	9. Pink vs. Punk – Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she was 24, she attended a funeral.  
> When she was 25, she fell and grew again.

**Pink vs. Punk – Chapter 9**

_When she was 24, she attended a funeral._

_When she was 25, she fell and grew again._

The call had come in the middle of the night, waking the two women abruptly , the brunette leaned over her wife to grab the incessantly ringing phone, answering the call with a with groggy voice. She stepped out of the room, carefully closing the bedroom door behind her.

“Mom?” She asked grouchily into the receiver. “What could you possibly…” She never finished her sentence as the phone dropped from her grasp and she collapsed to the floor.

“Lo?” Her wife asked, coming to the door after hearing the clambering sounds.

The younger woman scrambled to the ground beside her, holding her shaking body in one arm, the other reaching for the phone, placing it against her face to finish the call with Clara.

That night was spent with the older woman curled feebly against the smaller woman’s frame, body and heart exhausted, while her eyes, shirt, and pillow were drenched in tears until she could no longer cry any more. The unexpected passing of her grandmother her her hard and she found that she was unable to find any source of motivation to crawl out of bed the next day.

Luckily her young wife was able to arrange the appropriate travel plans for the two to go back to Florida for the funeral. After passing off a set of instructions to car for Milo, they made their way to the Los Angeles International Airport, LAX, to board a flight to the place where they first met.

They stayed in the skater’s old bedroom, cramped on a tiny twin-sized bed. But they had insisted on it, needing to be close to family and each other. Pressed chest to chest, noses and foreheads touching while their soft breath mixed as they slept off their jetlag.

The funeral itself was spent with hands clutched together, supportive and sympathetic friends offering their condolences. It felt superficial and draining and eventually, Camila took her back home. They stayed another day in bed, only leaving each other’s hold to eat with family, though no one was really feeling hungry in the first place. Other than that, they only left their small haven to go to the bathroom. She couldn’t even bring herself to visit the treehouse. She didn’t know what it looked like after all these years.

On the final day of their stay, her father called them outside. He showed them their old hideaway, awakening a wave of old memories from their innocent past. The man gave his daughter and second-daughter a strong embrace has he held them close to his chest warmly. Her father-in-law later met them outside, and soon both sides of the entire family had joined them in a large group hug, all needing to hold on to one another for support.

She felt empty and whole at the same time.

When they were ready to depart, her father placed a small seed in her hand.

“Plant it for the next generation.” He advised. “Like you and your grandma.” He said. “She planted that tree out there when she was just a little girl, you know.”

When the couple returned back to their home on the West Coast, they buried the tree pit together, hand atop hand in the dirt, waiting to sprout up into the sun and grow again.

Two weeks passed and she tried her best to be positive, to move forward, but it was hard. Her thoughts constantly returned to her grandmother and her regrets of not getting to know the woman sooner or before it had been too late. Now all she had left were the photographs and spotty recollections of stories her family members could remember.

The princess spent the majority of her time taking care of her broken wife, picking her back up over the next few weeks. The punk would return from work with a sullen expression. She would pass through their living room, brushing Milo’s head with little to no emotions whatsoever, retreating to the bedroom and shutting the door when the dog would run off to get a toy. He would always drop it at the foot of the closed door, scratching and whining desperately at it, hoping that this owner would open it back up and play with him.

“Come here, boy.” The younger woman called. “Mama’s not feeling too well.” She said to the dejected pooch. She brought the dog into her lap, despite her uncomfortable position. “We just need to give her some time and remind her of all the beautiful things in the world.” She whispers to him. He gives her a sloppy lick on the cheek, repeating the gesture again when he tastes the salt of her tears.

“Come, Milo.” She sighed, grabbing the dog’s leash.

She returned that evening with two longboards, taken from where they had previously been sitting in storage.

After preparing a small meal for the two, she knocked lightly on the bedroom door, waiting for her wife to respond. When she was met with silence, she slowly cracked open the door, revealing the brunette curled into fetal position on the bed, arms clutched desperately around a tear-stained pillow. Her heart ached.

“Lo,” She whispered to the sleeping brunette, raking her nails through the sleeping woman’s hair. “I will fix you.” She promised to her wife.

She awakens the next morning with the skater’s limbs entwined with her own.

“Morning.” She yawned huskily.

“Come on, let’s go.” She said as she gives the older woman’s back a gentle rub.

“Where are we going?” Her wife asked sleepily.

“To free ourselves.” The younger woman smiled. After changing into a simple t-shirt and shorts, the two set off for their secret destination.

“Aren’t we too old for this?” The skater questioned with a raised brow once she realized where they were. The princess had taken them to the skate park, obviously the oldest ones there amongst the group of rambunctious teens.

“Never.” She smiled, giving the older woman’s hand a squeeze.

They skated under the beating hot sun, sweating everything left in them through their skin. When they were thoroughly exhausted, bodies sore and aching, the princess packed up their things, driving them back home, peeling off her clothes before moving to undress her wife.

She coaxed them into the bathroom, turning the water to a warm temperature. When she was sure the water was hot enough to sooth their aching muscles, but not burn their skin, she ushered the brunette into the liquid, allowing her to cleanse herself after a day of getting lost in the past. She slipped in behind the brunette a moment later, pulling her to her naked chest so that she could wrap her arms around her wife, placing kissing across her neck as she rocked them back and forth.

“What now?” The brunette asked, holding back tears.

“Now we let go.” She replied and allowed the punk to cry, water rippling as she trembled under the weight of her emotions.

“How?” The skater’s voice cracked.

“By _trying_.” She responded back gently.

“And if that’s not enough?” Her wife sniffed.

“It will be.” She insisted. “In time, we’ll let go little by little. And we’ll remember the pain, but commemorate the joy.” She said sadly, placing a bittersweet kiss on her temple.

\---

In time, spring had begun to peak its head and new life arrived throughout their surroundings in the form of flower bouquets and chirping birds.

They had since moved forward, taking life piece by piece, just as the princess had promised. There was a lot of planning going on in the Jauregui-Cabello household. It happened when they were walking Milo at the park. It was a brief comment, but impactful nonetheless.

“Let’s have a baby.” The younger woman sighed in admiration, watching a young couple pushing a stroller, each holding the handlebar with their free hand. The other was clasped tightly to their lover’s.

 “What?!” The brunette stopped dead in her track, jaw slack.

“Do you…” She paused. “Do you not?” She wrung her hands nervously.

“I mean…” The punk hesitated, rubbing at the back of her neck. “I do, but you know, anatomy and all.” She chuckled nervously.

“There are ways around that.” The shorter woman pointed out.

“Yes, but who would…”

“Me.” The younger woman volunteered. “If you’re okay with that.”

“You, carrying our child for 9 months inside of you?” She sighed dreamily. “Of course! Our baby will be absolutely beautiful with your genetics!” She beamed, pulling her wife to her as their dog began running happily, tangling them together between the trail of his leash.

The stumbled together, the brunette tucking a fallen strand of hair behind the princess’s ear.

“I didn’t know I could love you even more than I already did.” She confessed. “But you never seize to amaze me.” She smiled and the young woman connected their lips with a breathless grin.

Unfortunately, their love was put to the test yet again when they left the doctor’s office a month later after the younger woman complained about a harsh pain in her side. The dreaded reality feeling like a kick to both of their stomachs. They placed a small cardboard box into the ground with a flower from the garden inside. _A funeral for their unborn flower._

“Camz, please come out.” She knocked on the bathroom door, pleading with her wife. “You need to eat something.” She urged.

“I’m not hungry.” She heard her wife say with a strangled sob.

“Please, Camz.” She tried again. “Just let me in.”

She sat outside the restroom, back leaning against the wood surface as she waited for her wife to unlock the door, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Oh, Camz.” She cooed, pulling her wife to her, letting her weight fall into her chest as she laced their fingers together. “I’m so sorry.” She apologized, bringing the princess’s knuckles to her mouth, lips placing soft kisses against her skin.

“Me too.” Her wife cried. “I didn’t mean to let you down.”

“You didn’t let me know.” The punk responded quickly, shaking her head to assure her wife. “I just wanted you to be happy and safe. That’s my only concern.”

“Well, I’m not happy.” She frowned, another tear trailing down her face. The taller woman quickly wiped it away with the pad of her thumb.

“I know.” The green-eyed woman nodded sadly. “But I want to fix that. U and I are a team, okay? And we’ll get through this just like we get through everything. Always.” She promised.

“Forever.” Her wife sniffed.

\---

By the time the flowers were in full bloom, their little tree had also sprouted its own small set of leaves in the yard. It was tiny and weak, but with love and care, it grew. Just as they did.

It was Mother’s Day and the two had just finished videochatting with their parents, wishing them each a Happy Mother’s Day and apologizing for not being able to physically be in Florida with them, unable to take the time off from work for just a single day trip to travel. Their mothers had brushed it off understandingly, bidding them fair well.

It was then that the brunette reached under the couch, withdrawing an envelope.

“I got something for you.” She said gently, placing the card into the woman’s slender hands.

“What is this?” She raised a brow in question.

“Open it.” She coaxed gently.

“Adoption papers?”  Brown eyes widened in surprise before brimming with tears.

“Happy Mother’s Day, Camz.” She replied sheepishly as she was tackled to the ground, lips colliding into a passionate kiss.


End file.
